To The Rescue!
by SilverUmbra
Summary: Arceus finally snaps; she curses her creations, forcing them into their lesser forms and booting them into Treasure Town. One thing leads to another, and the ex-legendaries find themselves taking on careers in exploration.-Legendaryshippings--MDcentric-
1. Chapter 1

_Yays! Well, the computer that has the next chapter of AT is being repaired- again- so... yesh. And, I just happen to have the first chapter of TTR up, so I decided to post it. The next chapter of AT should be up by Tuesday, and this should be updated by Friday, if all goes well. :D -shot- Well, I really was excited to start this, so... yesh!  
FIC!  
_

* * *

It all started with a rainy day in the Hall of Origin.

In a semi-rare occasion, all thirty or so legendaries were gathered around the largest room of said edifice of beginning, since a short Meeting had just passed and no one had bothered to leave. While most of the legendaries could teleport, those who couldn't didn't want to travel into the miserable downpour, especially the fire types like Entei and Moltres, so they were waiting it out. Those that could teleport hadn't left, since this was a good time to catch up with their kin.

"Drop dead!"

… Or, in most cases, curse their counterparts to a horrible, slow and painful demise.

Rayquaza sighed, small claws propping his large head up from the ground as his slitted golden eyes watched his two counterparts with apathy. Groudon, legendary of earth and Kyogre, legendary of water glared at each other, snarls of anger escaping both of their massive maws. While it was the dragon of the sky's job to keep these quarrels from happening, he didn't bother.

"It's your fault it's raining!" The red lizard growled, one massive claw lashing out to point at the blue orca, who only snapped her jaws in reply, wishing she could blast his head off with a Hyperbeam. The assumption was true, of course, the sapphire and white whale was the one who created the rain- but not because she felt like ruining everyone's day. It was spring, and the area around the Hall had to get the promised showers that kept it lush and fertile. But you couldn't assume that Groudon knew that- he only thought about how achy it was making him, and he longed for warm sunlight.

"What?" She taunted, her melodious voice slow and mothering in her usual mocking manner."The great Groudon is afraid of a little water? Would you like an umbrella? Oh, that's right! You can't _operate_ one, now can you?"

Her counterpart only increased the volume of his snarl, attempting to flip her off, only to prove her point when he realized his giant claws could only blunder through the insulting hand gesture. Groudon narrowed his golden eyes, before suddenly brightening so quickly that it caused a look of pure confusion to splash itself across Kyogre's face.

"Hey, _Ky_." He started, voice too innocent for her comfort. The legendary of the sea twitched one golden eye at the nickname, but let it pass. Rayquaza continued to watch, face still bored. "Let's not fight! Is the room cold?" He suddenly gave a giggle, waving one red claw in the air, amber eyes closing into crescents. "You should be fine _with all of that blubber, eh?"_

Her golden eyes- which had been wide- suddenly narrowed again, taking on a red glow as she surrounded the pillar of marble in psychic energy right behind her counterpart. Completely oblivious to this, Groudon continued, trying to snort down his giggles. Rayquaza only rolled his own golden eyes, waiting in interest for the beating that was about to take place.

"You know, you should probably be careful, Kyogre! I heard that whale fat is worth a lot of money! For making perfume, I think." The ground type gave a pig-like snort as he tried to keep himself from laughing too loud, should he catch the attention of Giratina or Lugia, "At least you'll smell better than you do n-"

With a grunt- using telekinesis had never been her strong point- Kyogre slammed the massive sculpture of stone onto her counterpart's head, sharp teeth bared in a slightly insane grin as the lizard was cut off from his insult. The crack as stone met red, hard-plated scales echoed throughout the entire room, causing just about every other legend to raise their heads from whatever they had been doing.

"It's just Kyogre and Groudon again." Mesprit muttered, folding her arms in front of her pale blue furred chest as she hovered midair, turning her bored gaze to her golden-headed counterpart next to her. Said Being of Knowledge- who had his face buried on one of his overly long and complicated books- only shrugged his shoulders indifferently at her observation. The pink-headed spirit shook her head, locks fluttering at the motion as she gave an annoyed sigh.

"Can't you do something besides read?" She then inquired, voice sour. "Don't you get bored?"

"No." Uxie replied, voice candid. The simple answer only brought another irritated sigh from his counterpart, who turned her amber eyes to look around at the room. She considered looking for Celebi or Shaymin- as they would no doubt be the source of some entertainment- but her attention was then averted when she spotted two beings near the end of the room, one blue and the other pink. Their huddled shoulders and whispering voices all pointed to the fact that they were conniving something, which was likely, considering it was _them_. She ignored it, since it would at least be something to muse at later- Mew and Azelf's plans always guaranteed that much.

"Great. Just... great."

Arceus gave an exasperated sigh, tapping one of her golden hooves against the stone panel posed in front of her gold, ivory and ebony throne, brow furrowed and frown deep on her black face. Despite the fact that the Meeting was over, and she had acquitted her legends to leave, she was still at work, looking over the problems in the world. Every now and then one of her creations would approach her with a request, in which she would just give a grunt and wave them away with one paw.

Rayquaza, finally sick of his two counterparts fighting, raised his four horned head and gave an angry hiss, causing Kyogre to stop beating Groundon over the head midhit. "Stop it right now, or I swear I will disembowel both of you while you're still alive." He said very lowly, voice scarily calm. Kyogre gave a low mutter, before dropping her weapon of choice- which smashed her counterpart over the head one last time- before floating off to look for Lugia, leaving Groudon to curse and snarl behind her.

"Damn whale..." The armored lizard growled, claw going to his sore head. "Hope she evaporates."

The emerald dragon of the sky only gave an indifferent snort, before resting his head against the ground again, amber eyes sliding shut as a frown tugged at his mouth. A few yards away, the red eon dragon known as Latias gave a worried frown, turning her gaze to look at her blue and gray brother who was floating beside her.

"Ray's been in such a bad mood, as of late." She said softly, feathered ear twitching out of habit. "Have you noticed?"

Her older sibling only shrugged his gray and blue shoulders, wine eyes rolling as he gave an annoyed huff. "He's probably trying to quit coffee again. The snake without his coffee is like Mew without his candy." Latias raised one paw as if to say something, but then stopped, drawing her claws to her chest again as her glance continued to dart to the brooding emerald dragon. "Forget it. He's not worth worrying about."

The scarlet feathered dragon only gave a sheepish look, in which her brother's stern gaze only intensified. Deciding that it would do no good to start an argument with such an adamant legendary, she very slowly gave a nod. If living with Latios had taught Latias anything, it was that attacking from the front never worked. She'd wait until he was busy. Later.

"No!"

Moltres flinched, lowering his fire-crested head as his counterpart's narrow -very sharp- beak snapped, missing his own beak by an inch. The phoenix then shifted his navy eyes to look up into her glaring brown ones, voice timid as he then repeated: "Please?" He flinched again as she rustled her golden and black feathers, glare narrowing so much that he was surprised his head hadn't exploded yet.

"No." Zapdos said lowly, electricity traveling over her jagged feathers as her wings gave an annoyed flap. Articuno, lifting her own ruby eyes to look at her two counterparts, gave a small sigh, shaking her head in disappointment at their childishness. She was used to it, by now, but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder.

"But it's wet outside and I don't want to go out there and I don't want to be here without my counterparts!" He gushed, blue eyes filled with desperation. Out of the three of them, Moltres was the kindest, the softest and the one that was picked on the most by the thunder bird known as Zapdos. Even then he never snapped at her, as he just didn't have the heart to. Sometimes Articuno wished that he would grow a little spine and at least attempt to earn the electric type's respect. But no, he just wasn't like that.

"Live with it, wimp." Zapdos replied roughly, glare showing no sign of relaxing. "You're such a freakin' wimp."

Moltres only lowered his head again in shame, docile nature preventing him from retorting back just as harshly.

"Come on, Zapdos." Articuno then spoke up, voice gentle, but firm. "We can stay until the rain stops."

The hawk- realizing that she had been outvoted- gave an annoyed mutter, before turning her golden head to look at the ceiling. "What the hell ever. I don't give a crap." She then spat over her wing, obviously angry. The fire type only looked away, flames flickering as his blue eyes drifted to the ground again. His ice typed counterpart, who only gave an indifferent shrug of her shoulders at Zapdos' attitude, made her way to him, not the least bit afraid of his flames.

"Thanks, Articuno..."

A small smile graced her deep blue beak, and she shook her own icy head. "No problem, 'Tres." She said quietly, wing brushing his shoulder in a comforting way. "You need to stick up for yourself..." He only squirmed uncomfortably at the idea. Zapdos had always been the dominate one in their trio, since she had a type advantage against both of them, while Articuno was the only one that had a fair chance. And Moltres, well, Moltres never wanted to hurt Articuno, or anyone for that matter. Even someone as mean as Zapdos.

"I should... but, you know..."

She nodded, "Yeah."

"... so all we have to do is push this button, right?"

Azelf nodded her two-shaded blue head, tails twining and eyes glinting with mischievousness. Her partner in pranking gave a muffled giggle, pink paw going to his snout as he tried to conceal his amusement. While most of the legends were catching up on news, the two best friends were catching up on something even better. Pranking. To them, ruining someone's day was way more important than asking about how it was going.

"And then, kaboom!" Mew's paws went into the air and he collapsed into giggles again, doing a flip midair in glee. The Being of Will's paws went to her own muzzle as she gave an evil chuckle, eyes gracing over their ingenious contraption. "That's how a Meeting's supposed to end!" The two small legendaries exchanged a highfive, and were about to go back to their work when a cough startled them out of their routine.

"Ahem."

The two furred beings jerked their heads to look at the source, eyes widening when they realized that Celebi, Jirachi and Suicune were standing before them, identical looks of irritation on their faces. The North wind stepped forward with one lean paw, headpiece glinting against the light as she then inquired:

"_How _exactly is a Meeting supposed to end?"

Azelf clasped her paw to her chin, using the other to make a hand gesture to the pink feline next to her. Mew gave a curt nod of his head, blue eyes determined as he slowly started to float backwards, towards the object he and his friend had painstakingly made. Meanwhile, the Being of Will gave a laugh, trying to sound innocent and goodhearted. She had to buy time, just a little.

"Oh, you know. Hot chocolate, talking with old friends, reminiscing on old memories past." One paw waved in the air, while the responsible trio in front of her eyed the blue spirit warily. "Definitely not with an explosion. No, no, no! Why would I waste wonderful social time like that?" Celebi raised a brow, fluttering closer.

"You really expect us to believe that you and Mew aren't up to your usual pranks, Azelf?"

Azelf shrugged, "It was worth a try?"

Suicune gave a sigh, twin tails fluttering despite there being no wind in the Hall "Look, Raikou is hyper off of Pepsi, Cresselia and Darkrai are going to start fighting any second now, and the last thing everyone needs is for one of your childish pranks to go off! Arceus is stressed enough already!" Indeed, as everyone turned their glances to look at the Goddess, they could see her, bent over her ancient panel, hoofs tapping away. "She'll go nuts! She might even kill us!"

"Come on, Azelf..." Jirachi murmured, holding out one pale hand. "Just hand over the explosives and stop before everything goes wrong!"

"Never!" The Being of Will cackled, whipping around. "We shall not be stopped! Mew! The starter!!"

"Got it!" The feline chirped, giant grin growing even broader as he held the small, red object in one equally small paw. Celebi went to zoom forward and tackle her counterpart, but didn't intend for him to toss it to Azelf, who caught it neatly- she loved football and tennis, so her hand (paw?) eye coordination was sublime.

"See? It's easy!" The blue legendary held up the button, which was red with the word 'easy' on it in blocky text. "I thought I'd get something nifty for once! So I got an easy button from Staples! Blowing stuff up? Easy!" She giggled at her own joke, while Jirachi tried to approach her, voice soft like he was trying to coax her away from a cliff. Meanwhile, Suicune groaned, one paw going to her crystalline forehead while she pondered why she even bothered.

"Come on, Azelf..."

"Nuu!"

"You have a problem, Azelf!" The wishmaker said, voice strained with desperation. Said female only clutched the object to her chest, shaking her head back and forth like a child. Celebi, holding Mew by the tail so he couldn't escape, shook her head while the steel/psychic tried to stop the Being. He shouldn't have even bothered, considering that she was the Being of _Will._ "You need help!"

"Nuu!"

"Azelf!"

Giving one final laugh, Azelf slammed one paw onto the button and the click seemed to echo throughout the entire hall. Out of habit, everyone who had heard the conversation cringed, waiting for the explosion of pudding/jelly/fire/mud/whatever that was bound to come exploding from the ceiling. Yet nothing did. Suicune turned her puzzled ruby eyes to look at Mew and Azelf, who were both giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"Did... you see their faces?!" Mew squealed, voice shrill with laughter.

"... They... were so freakin' scared! Why... didn't... I bring... a camera!?" Azelf replied, having to stop between every word to take a breath. Her lungs were starting to hurt, that's how hard she was laughing. She wouldn't have been surprised if tears started to roll down her face. Meanwhile, Suicune, Jirachi and Celebi just looked completely and utterly dumbfounded at the fact that they weren't covered if chocolate pudding yet.

"Wait... there wasn't going to be an explosion?" Celebi finally asked, wings increasing in speed as she placed her hands on her hips. Mew, wiping a tear from the corner of his baby blue eye nodded, grin permanently stuck to his pink furred face. The guardian of the forest had the sudden urge to punch his lights out, but stopped herself.

"Yep! We didn't have the stuff needed for an explosion... so we did this instead!" He said, voice cheery and watery with amusement. He did a flip upwards, exchanging another highfive with a still giggling Azelf, who tossed the 'easy button' to the ground without a care. "We gotcha didn't we?! Come on! you were so tricked!"

Before any of them could retort or maul the feline and spirit, there came a rumble in the distance, which increased in volume as it seemed to get closer to the Hall. Jirachi shot a glance at the two pranksters, but soon saw that they were just as puzzled. "That's... not you?"

Mew and Azelf hook their heads, both dumbfounded. "Nu-uh. Not this time."

Every single legend had their heads turned to look at the direction of the noise, wary as to what it could be. The aggressive legends- Zapdos, Darkrai, Dialga, etc- were already charging attacks, since they automatically assumed it was an enemy that needed to be killed. The more docile legends- Shaymin, Latias, Manaphy, etc- were edging towards the door, ready to run if they needed to. Arceus even looked up from her work, sea green eyes glinting with curiosity as she tilted her head to the side.

The noise stopped abruptly.

"I guess it was just Groudon's indigestion." Kyogre barked from the other side of the room, which earned a glare from said lizard. Everyone burst into nervous laughter, still shooting glances to the location, but eventually started to relax again. Arceus went back to work, Giratina started yelling at her counterparts again, Registeel did the same, Cresselia and Darkrai continued their argument over what what was better, Pepsi or Coke, and Mew and Azelf exchanged another highfive.

"Heh, it was nothin-"

Zapdos didn't even get to finish her sentence before the wall of the Hall of Origin exploded forward and a rush of cold water- icecubes included- entered the legend-filled room, catching everyone before they could teleport away.

Moltres' wail echoed throughout the Hall of Origin, followed by Manaphy's giggles.

* * *

_Poor Moltres. Figures he'd get soaked anyways. I'll have the rest of the legends in here next chapter, but I couldn't fit them all in, so... yays? :D Anyhoo, SU out!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Squee! An update! :D Well, yep. Whoa! Lots of reviews! :D Thanks, you guys! It makes me happy! After this chapter the plot will get rolling, so..._

FIC!

* * *

In the Hall of Origin, it was wet.

It was just one of those -obvious- observations that even the more intellectually equipped legendaries couldn't help but think as moans and curses erupted from the pack of gods, water splashing and roaring as it drained out of the holes that had opened up from the walls. The only beings that didn't seem too worried were the expected, Kyogre, Lugia, Suicune and Manaphy, since they spent most of their days underwater, so their bodies were used to the icy attacked that had shocked most of their kin.

Of course, the one's that were the most shocked were the fire types, whom had finally realized that they had been soaked, and then proceeded in panicking/throwing a tantrum, depending on who it was. Raikou was currently giggling hysterically at his fire typed counterpart, who's thick brown fur was spiked in so many different directions that he looked like a Jolteon stuck in a wind tunnel, while Suicune only shook herself dry, as her fur was made for that same purpose.

"Oh... my... _god_!"

Moltres' wail, high pitched with panic, erupted from his beak as he flapped his now flame less wings, looking more like a plucked chicken without his brilliant flaming crest. Articuno was trying her best to calm him down with her gentle, soothing voice, while Zapdos, being Zapdos, was on her back, cackling just as insanely as the thunder tiger was. Between each laugh, the thunder hawk continued to repeat the same phrase over and over again, earning a glare from her icy counterpart.

"... freaking chicken... he's a freaking chicken! _Chicken_!"

"Zapdos!" Articuno scolded, irritated at her counterpart's cruelty. "Can't you just _pretend _to care?!"

The gold and black bird managed to get to her talons, face suddenly very serious as she seemed to ponder over the icy bird's request, even going as far as to put a wing to her break in a very human-like manner. "Why, I suppose I can." She replied, voice holding a mocking sense of gentleness that couldn't possibly be true. "Moltres, are you ok? Despite the fact that you're most likely going to die soon if you don't get yourself relit, I think you look stunning."

Her male counterpart only burst into another wail, while Articuno glared icily at her needle-feathered kin.

Groudon wasn't in any better of a state, as, not only did his plated scales do little to warm him, but the icecubes that had come with the flood stuck to his armor like parasites. He attempted to scrape them off with his claws, but his large size and bulky talons prevented him from getting most of them. The legend of earth gave a low mutter, hoping his shivering wasn't too obvious.

Palkia was in pretty much the same state as the red lizard, and the lavender scaled dragon of space fluttered his numb wings, red eyes pained as his dragon typing shivered. His eyes went to Dialga, expecting to see her just as cold, but he blinked when he saw her, comfortable and drinking a cup of hot chocolate without a sign of ice on her. Well, he wasn't surprised about the hot chocolate- he was used to seeing her pull stuff out of thin air- but being comfortable and dry and ice free so soon did puzzle him.

"Time management." The blue and silver legendary replied, as if reading his thoughts- likely. She took another sip of her hot beverage, using her small amount of psychic power to hold the giant cup that Mew could probably swim in. If Mew _could_ swim, he wasn't really good at it and he sunk like a rock. "I sped up time around me, and voila, I'm warm again."

"Oh." Palkia replied simply, turning once again to his wings as he struggled to use his small claws to scrape them of ice. While his water typing helped make this easier, it still wasn't pleasant to him. "That's cool." He cursed his choice of words, but otherwise said or thought nothing more about it. Dialga nodded her silver crusted head, falling silent once more.

Giratina, giving a relieved sigh- as her counterparts weren't fighting and she could finally do something else- turned her attention to the rest of the room, crimson eyes wandering over her fellow legends. She had easily dried, how was a mystery to everyone else, and she couldn't help but be darkly amused at their struggle against something so simple. Her snout gave a sardonic grin as she watched Entei continue to try and smooth down his fur, but turned into a frown as she realized that Arceus was huddle around an object, shaking like a scared puppy.

"Arceus?" She inquired, hovering closer to the Goddess. Despite the fact that she had become a trio with Palkia and Dialga, the Guardian of the Underworld still saw the creator legend as her counterpart, and therefor was the first to know of the fox/horse's distress, whether she liked it or not. Despite being the oldest thing in the existence of matter, Arceus could lapse into moods of childishness, which wasn't exactly good for the world, and Giratina remembered this as she realized that the object was nothing more (or less, Arceus would argue) than one of the many coffee makers the Goddess had owned over the years.

"My... Coffee House 2000!" The white furred being murmured. "My friend, my companion... the only thing that kept me going throughout the years of horrible insanity... You are deceased!" Giratina twitched one eye at the term, insulted that she would use such a word concerning the dragon's practice. "Why... why does everything I love have to die?!" Once again, it was expected if you lived forever... but no, the serpent held her tongue. Getting attached to inanimate objects was just one of those odd things that Arceus did.

"Look on the bright side, Arceus!" Mew did a spiral over the Goddess' head, giving a bright giggle. His pink fur was spiked in different directions, and his usual companion was nowhere in sight. At the moment Azelf was laughing at her golden-headed counterpart Uxie, who was mourning his very rare- and very ruined- book. Mesprit was sighing and trying to seem empathetic, but inside she was just as gleeful as the Being of Will. "At least the Hall is clean now!"

Arceus slowly raised her head, green eyes glinting insanely as they focused on the feline- who had stopped midair, looking scared. "Why..." She started, voice low just like Rayquaza's had been when threatening to maul his counterpart's. "... did I create you." It wasn't even a question, just a simple statement, like she was finally agreeing with herself on something. Giratina shot a worried look to the creator, waiting for the tantrum that was sure to come any second then.

"Why?" She rose to her hooves with grace, voice trembling and eyes closing. "All you ever do is destroy things! I created you to help the world, to help me! But no, you just make me do more work! At the end of the day, when I'm so tired I feel like keeling over or running to my corner of doom, you know what keeps me from giving up on the world (literally)?" She pointed one hoof at the ruined machine, eyes open and flaring with such rage that even Darkrai and Latios flinched. "THAT!"

Her voice lowered, as did her head, "And now it's broken. Gone forever."

"Y-you can't blame us for that!" Cresselia then spoke up, voice straining to stay steady as her lavender wings flickered in distress. Everyone else seemed to relax, if just a fraction. Cresselia could talk some sense into the crazed Goddess, if anyone. "None of us knew that a flood was going to crash into the Ha-"

"SILENCE!" The Goddess roared in reply, shutting up the swan instantly, causing her to scrunch her ruby eyes in a rare flinch. Arceus quickly strode up to the stage in which her throne sat, triangle ears flat with anger as her face darkened all the more. When she reached her panel, the Being of Creation whipped around, eyes narrowed into glowing slits. The gems of her golden wheel started to glow, and Giratina knew instantly what she was meaning to do- ruby eyes widening at the realization.

"_DON'T_!" The dragon of death cried in desperation, while everyone else exchanged puzzled glances. As expected, only Uxie seemed to realize the same thing that Giratina had, and he shot as much of a worried look as he could to his two counterparts, who both had the same expression of confusion on their faces. Despite the female serpent's cry, the white legendary only shook her head firmly, like she was resigning to her own fate, instead of theirs, and she closed her green eyes in conclusion.

"No. This is your punishment."

"But we didn't-"

A bright white light exploded from the Creator, and as far as the legends knew, the world went black.

* * *

"What the hell...?"

Blue eyes flickered open, hazy with sleep as the being pulled himself up to a shaky hover, claws going to the sides of his head as he let out another groaning curse. The legendary of nightmares then shifted his pained glare to the area around him, and he tilted his head to the side in puzzlement as he saw his fellow legends sprawled out around the white marble floor, not quite making the connection to why they were there in the first place.

Darkrai cringed, head pulsing like he had a horrible hangover that one would normally expect from the partygoers like Deoxys and Zapdos, as the sound of something walking back and forth seemed to feel like a hammer to his mind. Resisting the urge to blow whoever it was up, or at least curl into a fetal position and die, the phantom finally located the source, whom happened to be the same Goddess that had lost her temper who knew how long ago.

Arceus continued to pace back and forth, head held low as she continued to mumble a line of meaningless jumble, green eyes scrunched shut as she pondered deeply over whatever she was. Every now and then she would stop, look up like she was alarmed, and then start her pacing all over again, which was making Darkrai increasingly dizzy.

"Arceus." He managed to mutter loud enough for her to hear. The white furred legend jumped, hooves clicking against the floor and nearly sending the dark type into a cringe of pain, before she finally realized it was just him. "What did you do?" The Being of Creation flattened her ears to her head, before starting her pacing again, seeming to ignore his question entirely. Annoyed, Darkrai floated shakily to the Alpha legend, azure eyes narrowed as he demanded an answer. A few times he thought he was going to lose control of his floating abilities and plunge towards the ground- as for some reason he felt weaker than he ever had- but he managed.

"Look." He said, voice angry, but holding a sense of reason that rarely showed. "You freaked out at us for no reason, I think you have some explaining to do." Sure, he didn't feel too horrible, despite the fact that he felt like he had been celebrating Marti Gras all day and night, but he still wanted to know if he was going to implode or start shooting bunnies out of his eyes due to whatever 'punishment' the Goddess had assigned.

She stopped in her tracks, staring him down like an annoying gnat that wouldn't go away, before giving a testy sigh, one hoof motioning to the pack of unconscious legends. "Notice anything different?" She then mumbled, ear twitching and eyes shying away from his own. Darkrai turned his head to look at said beings, claw going to the spiked armor around his neck as he struggled to see anything without cringing from the light that the Hall held. Seeming to realize that he was having trouble, Arceus sighed again, then hinted. "The larger legends, Darkrai."

His gaze went to Groudon, who was slumped onto his stomach, and the phantom couldn't see anything amiss, until he spotted Latios a few feet away. While the red lizard was usually bigger than the eon brother by tenfold, now he was only a little bit larger than the blue and gray dragon, about the size of a Rhyperior. Darkrai shook his head hastily, hoping that he was imagining things, but no, when he looked at the legend of earth's counterpart, the same held true. Every single titan legend, whom had been feared for their size, had been downsized.

"Ah." He said, dazed.

Meanwhile, Giratina gave a groan, pulling herself to her sturdy legs as her bleary red eyes surveyed her kin, automatically searching for the Goddess out of habit. For about three minutes straight, the dragon couldn't seem to find her, as she didn't seem to identify the long, white and gold legs of the Goddess as being, well, the Goddess. Then, as she finally remembered, the legendary of death slowly lifted her head to look up at Arceus, blinking. After a second of staring, the serpent finally burst into one of her rants that could easily go on for hours.

"Arceus! Are you mad?!" She roared at the top of her lungs, quickly waking the rest of the legends from their slumber. "YOU'RE SO CHILDISH! WE DID NOTHING! FOR ONCE IN THE TIME SPAN OF THE CREATION OF MATTER IT WASN'T OUR _FAULT_!" She pointed one claw at the fox/horse legendary of creation, crimson eyes flaring with such rage that Arceus gave a small step back, eyes embarrassed. "But no! You turn us into our lesser forms _anyway_! Over a bloody COFFEE MAKER!" The dragon probably would have been more intimidating if she could look up at the Alpha legend without craning her neck at a painful angle- she was about the size of a Salamence- but no, she had also been effected by the curse. By the time she was done her outburst, the dragon of death was panting harshly, trying to gain her breath again.

"Lesser forms?" Deoxys inquired, puzzled. "What do you mean, Giratina?"

"She means," Uxie replied, while Azelf attempted to shake awake Mew and Mesprit tried to form a ball of psychic energy between her paws- failing every time. "That our abilities as legends have been abated. We've been downgraded, so to speak." He added, when the others exchanged glances at his choice of vocabulary. "It was a state that Arceus created so that her creations would not kill her... and in this state of being we legends are barely above average in power. As you can see in the titans of our kin, they have been decreased in size, as well."

While most of the legends tried to absorb this, Ho-oh raised his crested head and snarled. "Well Goddess! Change us back! I've got to make an appearance at a festival in my name!" Lugia, who seemed to be one of the few that was calm, gave a low chuckle, wing going to her mouth to conceal it.

"Yeah, if he goes like that, someone might shoot him, pluck him and roast him for dinner."

Silence was Arceus' only reply, while said phoenix glared at his silver feathered counterpart.

"She _can't._" Giratina growled through gritted fangs, body tense. She took a deep breath, trying to soothe her nerves as to stop herself from snapping and taking someone's head off. "It has to wear off. That could take a while." Uxie nodded, verifying that the statement was true, frown deep on his face with anxiety. This finally seemed to get to most of the legends, as they broke into chatter, panic present in their voices.

"So we've been completely stripped of our powers?" Mewtwo inquired, speaking for the first time. The man-made legendary seemed almost unsettled by this realization, though his neutral face didn't betray such emotions. Uxie only nodded again, staying silent as he didn't feel like saying any more. Suicune suddenly lifted her head, crimson eyes wide with alarm.

"Who's going to take my duties if I can't purify water?" Her voice was strained with worry, and her twin tails thrashed, "I have to clean Lake Rage by tomorrow or the local Pokemon will become sick!" Raikou came to her side, nuzzling her shoulder affectionately before turning his own purple eyes to look at Arceus, gaze filled with a rare sense of calm questioning, seeming to ask 'what now' is his own silent way.

"I suppose I will have to take over your duties..." Arceus replied, sounding tired and ashamed. "I have the power to, after all."

Latias, trying to lighten the mood, spoke up. "Well... we can stay in the Hall until we change back, then." Her golden eyes faltered in confusion as Arceus shook her head, green eyes dull with moodiness. The white furred legendary motioned to the walls of the Hall, which had been steadily glowing brighter and brighter as runes that only she and Uxie could read faded in and out from the marble. The legends watched this for a minute, unnerved.

"No..." She then mumbled, voice dark. "Mortals cannot live here. The Hall of Origin is equipped with a system that identifies those not of legendary status... if you stay here much longer, you'll, well..." Arceus trailed off, and Giratina, always ready to push in her practice, finished for her.

"We'll be killed. Painfully." The dragon of death paused, trying to figure out if it was irony, or just poetic symbolism. "Wow. I'm going to die. Never thought I'd hear myself say that." While she was strangely calm, the rest of her kin started to burst into periodic moments of panic, not sure what to do with themselves. "_Unless of course-" _She said, voice loud enough that everyone stopped, if just for a moment. Giratina turned her gaze to look up at Arceus, "-You relocate us."

Arceus nodded her head curtly, "I realized that. Only I can not decide where would be safe..." She quickly strode to her throne, hoof going to the ancient panel. "There is always the possibility that one of those idiotic human groups will attempt to attack you if I send you home... so that's out." Her golden paw slid over the surface, which showed a scarily accurate portrayal of Earth. Well, she created it, after all. Meanwhile, the walls were flashing faster and faster, with the legends shooting glances at it, constantly in worry for their lives.

"**HURRY UP**!" They all shouted, even the mostly silent Mewtwo- as none of them wanted to see exactly how the Hall's security system worked.

Arceus closed her eyes and tapped her paw into her decided location, glad that she had closed her gaze against the bright light that exploded from the stone object. The storm of energy engulfed her creations in its golden embrace, dissolving them into a shower of glittering specks that disappeared as soon as they touched the ground. When she finally opened her eyes again, she saw that the room was empty of their now weak presence.

The Goddess have a whining sigh, hoof going to her pounding head. "I need a coffee. A large."

The panel in front of her glowed, then gave a low, emotionless whir. "Legends relocated. Location: Treasure Town."

"...Make that a venti..."

* * *

_Ah, yays! :D So... yep. SU out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! :D Well, here's another update! Thanks for all of the reviews! :D  
FIC!  
_

* * *

The sun was shining optimistically upon the pleasant little gathering of buildings known as Treasure Town.

It was a little after noon, the weather was clement and it was going to be light out for a decent period, making the market place a bustling mess of chatter as the locals continued with their daily trade. Treasure Town was a decent place- despite the petty crimes that came and went with time- and it was renown as being one of the largest gatherings of Exploration Teams in the area, thus safe from the more serious problems that plagued other settlements on the continent. Because of this, it was mostly peaceful, very rarely exploding into a state of chaos thanks to the Guild that was located near the edge.

That's how it was _before _the legends were dropped right in the center of it.

There came a series of high pitched screams as Rayquaza tore through the crowded paths of the little burg, golden eyes glowing and mouth gaping as he gave a roar that wasn't as loud as it normally was, but still managed to make half of the Pokemon that had been unfortunate enough to be around flop over in dead faint. While the green snake wasn't trying to kill the mortals, he did have his narrowed glare on two small blurs that were zooming in front of him, both in which were giggling and throwing insults over their shoulders.

"The great Rayquaza, look how small you are!" Azelf laughed, quickly whirling away as his jaws snapped at her, missing by a few seconds. The Being of Will smacked her paws against his snout, once again dodging his fangs with perfect coordination with her pink furred partner. "If you're not careful, someone might mistake you to be bait!" The once great dragon of the sky gave a low snarl, tail thrashing so wildly that it knocked over one of the stands behind him- yet he was too angry to pay it any mind.

"You little brats!" The dragon growled through gritted fangs. "When I catch you..."

Despite the fact that that would have rattled anyone else, Mew and Azelf just exchanged glances, smirk of mirth stuck on their faces. The blue spirit gave a mocking shrug, voice tinged with fake worry. "Oooh _nooooo_, Mew! He says he's going to catch us! Whatever shall we do?" Mew's small paws went to his mouth as he stifled a childish giggle, doing a flip midair to dodge another set of sharp teeth. He was used to dodging things by now, after having to move away from an assortment of objects thrown at him -Pokeballs, knives, Groudon- over the period of his life.

"Can he even _catch _us, Azelf? He's so slow!"

"Clumsy as a drunk Spinda." She agreed.

The two small, furred legends sped away again as Rayquaza gave chase, causing more destruction for anything that was unlucky enough to be in his path. Even for being downsized, the serpent sure knew how to destroy things without meaning to. Kyogre and Groudon, whom for once were not the one's starting a war, watched their counterpart as he chased the Being of Will and legendary of children around the streets, grins of amusement on their faces at the chaos that he was causing.

"Wonderful." Giratina growled, stomping one foot against the ground in frustration. She turned her head to look at the eon siblings, whom were floating besides her, identical looks of worry of their dragon faces. The mostly gray legend gave a tired sigh, before speaking up again. "Latios, Latias. Stop Rayquaza, please." The blue and gray brother gave a curt nod, wine eyes reflecting irritation. It was a well known fact that he had never gotten along with the green legend, and the dislike was mutual.

"Gladly."

Being the next in charge since Arceus was not present, the eon dragons followed the legendary of death's orders without question- or maybe Latios always wanted an excuse to fight Rayquaza since he was around the same size now- floating towards the raging serpent before breaking into a full zoom. Due to the curse, the two feathered eons couldn't fly nearly as fast as usual, but they still managed to catch up to Rayquaza with little effort, eventually tackling him to the ground and pinning him down while he growled and snarled.

Mew and Azelf, stopping in their tracks, giggled as Latias tried to get the emerald legendary to calm down, barely holding onto his thrashing tail while letting out a stream of words that were a hurried attempt to soothe. While she was trying to be tactful, her brother merely insulted and nagged at him, silently enjoying the opportunity to do so. Groudon and Kyogre, finally agreeing on something- which happened to be that the current moment was wonderful blackmail- laughed by the sidelines, both wishing they had cameras to record the moment.

Meanwhile, Registeel was yelling at her counterparts like it was their fault that they had been put in such a predicament, while the two males exchanged hopeless glances at each other. "GOD! WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE!? I _HATE _TREASURE TOWN!" She lowered her voice a fraction, and she mumbled almost moodily: "... with all of those damned explorers..." Her maroon eyes flashed dangerously, and Regirock gave an echoing chuckle.

"Why? Are you still upset about the one time they stole your safe thinking it was filled with gems?" The rock typed inquired, snickering as his orange eyes flashed in a complicated pattern. Regice tilted his entire body towards his orange and tan counterpart, eyes flashing in a pattern that resembled concern- hoping that the look clearly said what he was thinking. Teasing Registeel when she was already upset was never a good idea, as both of them had experienced first hand. Yet, while the ice type had learned, Regirock hadn't, and still loved to banter her whatever chance he got.

As expected, a steel fist slammed into the side of the legendary of rock's head, causing him to crash over in a heap of stone, still laughing despite the pain. Regice flashed his eyes in an expression of exasperation, but said nothing in fear of being- once again- a victim of the steel type's painful temper.

"ARE YOU _SERIOUS_?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Moltres wailed, shielding himself under his fiery wings as the thunder hawk known as Zapdos glared down at him, turning her head to look at the building that had jumped high into flames. It had only taken a second to happen when the phoenix had forgotten to pay heed to his tail of flame, and the next thing he knew, the home- made mostly of dry wood which kindled the flames even faster- was a ball of burning carnage.

Articuno- staying calm as always- called over to the blue lupine who was seated next to her two male counterparts. "Suicune? Help?" She asked, voice trembling ever so slightly due to her fear of the flames. While she wasn't worried by Moltres', the one's that he created could easily melt her icy feathers, something she didn't like at all. Suicune gave a curt nod of her head, padding over the inferno, giving a sheepish laugh.

"I can only manage a Watergun at the moment." She mumbled; before the curse, Suicune could have easily quelled the flames simply by looking at them, but now it was an arduous chore. Taking a deep breath, the wolf shot out a blast of cold water lesser in quantity than she was used to, which managed to tame the flames well enough to keep them from spreading to the grass- which would have been bad.

"At least no one was inside." Cresselia said quietly, trying to keep Giratina calm, who looked like she was on the verge of killing them all. The dragon took a deep breath, recalling the many articles she had read about calming stress, before turning her crimson eyes to look at her kin again. Some of the water Suicune was using splashed up onto Ho-oh's brilliant feathers, causing him to give an angry squawk in reply.

"Watch it, wolf!"

"Hey!" Lugia barked, flaring her wings as she glared at her counterpart with angry gray eyes. "Show some respect! At least she's doing something useful! What about you? Pruning yourself isn't doing anyone else any good!" The phoenix growled in response, while Celebi attempted to keep a fight from starting between them, too. It was her job, after all. Sometimes she wished she could quit and never look back, but Arceus would probably kill her.

One of Giratina's eyes twitched.

Treasure Town's square was empty of the locals, who were all hiding, or whom had run to safety when Rayquaza had thrown his tantrum. Zapdos was shrieking at Moltres about his incompetency, Articuno was trying to hold her back, Suicune had finally put out the first fire, but was forced to try and put out the second that had sprung up when the phoenix had panicked, Raikou was running around, knocking over stands for fun, while Entei chased after him, trying to stop his counterpart, Darkrai was, for once, doing something somewhat kind as he grabbed Mew by the tail and made sure the feline didn't get into anymore trouble, Rayquaza was still trying to maul Azelf, Registeel was beating up Regirock, Mesprit was lecturing Uxie on how he read too much and Mewtwo pondered deeply over what he had done to deserve such punishment.

With all of this chaos happening around the legendary of death, it took her a while to absorb the fact that she was annoyed. No, she decided, she wasn't annoyed, she was angry. Very, very, very angry. In fact, she felt like the only way to stop the rush of demonic voices- which spoke in Latin, oddly enough- which were shouting in her head was by personally killing every single living thing around her, which she would have gladly done, if she could have. But no, she didn't have the power to.

So she screamed at them instead.

"**_STOP_**!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks, while the female legendary attempted to catch her breath. She lowered her head, closed her eyes, and then started again, now that all of the attention was on her. "Idiots. Have you no shame?" The serpent raised her gaze to look at them, eerily calm, which was more unnerving than when she was throwing a tantrum in rage. "You know why we are here? We're here because- despite the fact that we are the oldest things on the Earth- we can't seem to grow up. We were sent here- thanks to Arceus- so that we could get a second chance at life until we rise back to our rank, but I'm starting to think we don't deserve such."

Everyone was silent as they saw the logic in such, and everyone shifted, embarrassed.

"Look." She continued, hoping to keep order. "Not only are we not supposed to be here, but look what we've done. This place, whether or not you like it-"Her gaze was on Registeel, who flashed her eyes in annoyance. "-is a place where others live. It is to be respected, and we will treat it as such." The dragon shifted her weight, "I know that this is a difficult time for all of us, but there's nothing we can do about it. Arceus obvious sent us here because it was the safest place, so we have to get along with the locals."

"True." Cresselia started, voice soft. "If we don't, then who knows what they'll do. We aren't strong enough to fight... it was difficult enough to get into levitating again..." The swan trailed off, worried. Zapdos gave an irritated squawk at this, small sparks of electricity traveling up and down her feathers. Despite this, her usually aggressive presence was dulled with the curse.

"To hell with that! I'm not going to bow down to a bunch of mortals!"

Mewtwo gave an irritated sigh, brow furrowed while his purple eyes stayed closed. "If you haven't notice, you're now mortal, too. If something injures you enough, you'll die." His gaze slid up to look at the sky, face bored and voice monotone. "Of course, while it doesn't concern me either way, it would be best if we got along with the locals. Especially the high ranking teams. They're the one's basically in charge here." He paused. "If my data holds true, this is home of the First Guild, is it not?"

"It is." Uxie replied, frowning. "It's one of the oldest ones on the continent. It's been around for as long as Pokemon have been exploring and recording data. It's quite an amazing prospect, actually."

"Why _thank you_!"

All of the legends jumped, jerking their heads to face the chirpy voice, unnerved that they hadn't been able to sense any presence. Uxie quickly darted away from the source of the call, whipping around to face whoever it was whom had managed to sneak up on him- though it didn't make much of a difference. the legendaries' faces, which had been filled with alarm, quickly turned into puzzlement, except for four legendaries, whom happened to know the Wigglytuff that stood before them with that oblivious grin plastered on his face.

"_WES_!" Mesprit squealed, tackling the pink normal type before holding onto his long ears. "It's been too long!" Azelf floated over, Uxie behind her as she held out one paw in the shape of a fist. Uxie, finally relaxed again, gave a friendly nod in the direction of the Guildmaster, smiling slightly. Their kin stood in the shadows, completely and utterly confused as to what the hell was going on and how the Lake Trio knew the eccentric Wigglytuff.

"Pound it, Wes!" Azelf grinned, "Wassup, dude?"

"Glad to see you well, Wes."

Cresselia gave an amused smile, fluttering closer. "Ah, Wes, still as cheery as ever."

Wes gave an even bigger- if that was possible- grin in reply, exchanging the handshake with Azelf before giving another giggle. "Yep! Figured it was you guys when I got the report about-" His voice went into a higher pitch, as he was obviously mocking someone. "- _a bunch of raging monsters wrecking havoc in the Square_." He waved one paw nonchalantly, glee written on his face. "And I see you brought your friends! That's gre-"

"_GUILDMASTER!_"

Big green eyes blinked, rolling almost comically before the Wigglytuff continued. "There goes that crazy parrot again..."

There came a fluttering of wings as a colorful blur whizzed towards the legendaries, squawking the entire time. "Are you mad! They were reported to be monsters! They could attack any moment! You're in dange..." The Chatot stopped midair, wings flapping to keep him in one place as he eyed Mesprit, attached to Wes' ears, while Cresselia, Azelf and Uxie waved their paws in greeting. "Oh! It's just _you_!"

"I'm so freakin' confused!" Mew suddenly moaned, flopping over midair as he held his head between his paws. "How do you guys know these people?" His fellow legendaries nodded their heads in agreement, and even Mewtwo was at loss for logic. While the Being of Emotion continued to chatter to Wes and the Chatot that had come diving in, the Being of Knowledge explained their predicament.

"Well, remember the whole event with the Time Gears?" Everyone nodded, confirming that they remembered. Dialga looked away, grinning sheepishly- as she had been the cause of most of the problems that Treasure Town had faced. "Well, before we knew that that Grovyle was a good guy, we assumed he was an enemy, as we were... well..."

"Completely owned." Azelf finished, shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever. It doesn't concern me that much anymore. Anyways, the point is, we got help from the Guild here, and Wes happens to be the leader of the entire network." Before she could continue, the colorful bird gave another squawk, causing everyone to jump. The Chatot pointed one wing at Darkrai, who only tilted his head to the side, puzzled- as he hadn't even said anything sadistic or insulting yet.

"But you! I thought we got rid of you, you evil thing!"

Cresselia gave a small sigh, "Be at ease, Hige. This... is rather complicated, and I'd rather not explain it... but- as much as I dislike him- this Darkrai is good... an-" She seemed strained at what she was about to say. "-a-an important member of the legendary council." Darkrai blinked, surprised to hear such a thing from his counterpart. Palkia nodded his head, recalling exactly what had happened while Wes continued to grin like an idiot.

"Crazy stuff with our Darkrai being exchanged for a really messed up one- I mean, Darkrai's a little sadistic, but he's a softy at heart." He laughed sheepishly under said phantom's icy glare. "Yeah... it was mostly my fault... but we didn't find out for a long time that Darkrai hadn't just gone, well, bad. But seriously..." The dragon of space shrugged his shoulders, grinning, "When we found out, we never got around to telling you guys, sorry."

Hige looked skeptical, but Wes threw his paws into the air and gave a giant smile, one that made Mesprit give a little 'squee' of glee. "That's great to hear!" The normal type replied, which made Cresselia sigh in relief. She really didn't want to have people freaking out at Darkrai's presence. He got enough of that already. "Anyways, why are we so lucky to have your visit, friends?"

Giratina, the speaker for the group, stepped forward and proceeded in explaining everything that had happened, while Wes listened intently and Hige pruned his feathers- keeping one eye focused on the legendary of nightmares. The legendaries went into their own conversations, or pondered what they were going to do- except for Mew, who was thinking about what he was going to have for lunch. As the dragon of death told their story so far, she suddenly realized that they had been through a bit, and she started to feel extremely tired.

"So... that's it." She finally finished, after throwing in a few apologies for the destruction her group had caused. Wes pondered over this, one soft paw going to his mouth, green eyes closing as he contemplated over the new information. Oddly enough, the pose was similar to that of Mewtwo, and such a thought made Deoxys chuckle to herself. The rest of the legendaries waited, anxious at his reaction to such a thing, not sure what to expect from such a random Pokemon. Who knew, he could pull out a flamethrower for all they knew.

".... Ok." He then replied, causing Giratina to tense with surprise."I think I get it. You're staying here then?"

"If that sits well with you." The dragon of death said, voice cautious, out of habit. She was used to being wary with people who were unusually kind, as they were usually the cruelest of all.

"Great!" He then chirped, turning to Hige. "Call a town meeting, Hige! Make sure that everyone comes!"The normal type then turned back to the group of legends as the bird Pokemon took off towards the Guild, face bright with excitement. He bounced up and down on his small feet, which quickly started to make some of the legends feel ill, while other grinned/groaned at his utter Mewness. "Don't worry! We'll take care of you!"

... And for the love of them, the legends couldn't figure out if that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

_So yep :D I love Wes, he's so glompable! Anyways, SU out!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh geeze, heh. Sorry for the long update. Homework kept coming up. Stupid school. Anyways, this chapter isn't very action packed, but the plot should get rolling by the next chapter. Which- incidentally- should be up by Tuesday. Hopefully. Maybe.  
FIC!  
_

* * *

"Come on, we're late!"

Rade gritted her fangs, swiveling on her legs in such a way that nearly sent her catapulting face first into the railing of the Team Raider base's staircase, barely throwing her arms over it and stopping herself from yet another painful fall. Settling her nerves, she glared down at the Gallade that was one the first floor, who was looking up at her, pointing to the door, wishing she had a heavy object to drop on his head. If the psychic had a concussion, then maybe she could get a few more hours of sleep, and thus feel less like a walking corpse.

"Hurry up!"

... but no. She had nothing. At his egging, the Roserade's glare intensified, before she swung her body over the railing and jumped down from the second floor, neatly landing next to her team leader and giving a sarcastic salute. The only reason she could do that without breaking something was due to the fact that she was trained for those kinds of things, thanks to the fact that she was the scout on the high ranking team. Despite this, she wasn't nearly as professional and serious in her personality as most other Master ranks were, and this showed as she smacked the Gallade on the arm with her red petaled paw.

"Please, Haku. The last time Wes called the alarm was for a _dance-off_."

He sighed, "True."

The grass type turned her gaze to look at the sky as they exited the base, shading her maroon eyes with one arm. It was a beautiful, cheery afternoon in the grand positiveness of Treasure Town, something that Rade had learned to be grateful for. Even with the... er, more _unique _characters that lived here(Well, what could she say? She happened to be one of them) it was a thousand times better than the strictness of her own home, and Haku could easily agree.

The loud orchestra of many voices greeted their ears as the pair entered the stands of the center market place, automatically picking up that this was no dance-off when most of the town was actually present. Usually, when it became obvious that the meeting was nothing more than the result of the Guildmaster's boredom, most fled the scene with their usual excuses. Haku's was paperwork (which was the truth most of the time, if you took a look at his desk) while Rade's was her apparent allergy to stupidity- a joke that Wes still failed to get.

"Yo! Guys, over here!" Nero waved one giant claw over his head to get his friends' attention, before continuing- grin huge on his face. It was the same smirk one could expect before the Rhyperior spat out a gem of blackmail or an insulting, teasing comment that unnerved and angered those who weren't used to it."What _took_ you so long?"

Haku ignored him, easily, before taking on a business-like tone that they had come to expect in public. "Nero, what's going on?" The Gallade looked wary as the rock type's grin broadened all the more, and the rhino moved over and motioned to the strange group that was dwelling near the center of the ring the crowd had formed.

"Legendaries? What the _hell_?" Rade barked out loudly, as she had taken her usual spot on the giant rock type's shoulder, and was resting her arms on her smooth green legs. "What are _they _doing here?" She shifted as her bulky friend only shrugged, sounding bored, yet interested at the same time. Mew was attempting- and failing- to win against Azelf in an arm wrestling match, Cresselia was once again trying to convince Hige that her counterpart was very sane, Giratina was snapping at her legendary kin to stop their twitching and these same beings continued to twitch uncomfortably under everyone's curious gaze.

"Dunno. Wes was about to start when you guys finally showed." Nero replied, while Haku seemed to ponder over this, puzzled. "But man, these guys are apparently _gods _or something, so _something _must have really gone wrong for them to come here. The world's balance being upset or some other utter Tauros crap like that, most likely." Before Haku could chide his teammate for being crude, the Wigglytuff at the front started, causing the crowd's attention to switch to the hyper pink and white Pokemon.

"Heeeeeeey, friends!" There came a silent groan from half of the crowd, while the others watched adoringly. Wes clasped his paws together, closing his eyes and tilting to the side before continuing. "As you can see, this is quite the event!"The Wigglytuff pointed one paw to the sky, face taking on something that might have been seriousness- which was less likely than Hige using vocabulary that everyone could understand- before then continuing. "People! These are our legends, resident god-things." Giratina's eye visibly twitched, but she said nothing.

"They'll be staying with us for a bit, so treat them well." Hige continued, sounding just as moody as half of the 'god-things' looked. "And we'll also need one of the teams of Treasure Town to act as their guides..." The parrot's black eyes swept over the crowd, and his voice took on a flat drone that was already starting to put some into a drowsy trance. Hell, Wes was already asleep, though only a few people could tell. "... Normally I'd ask Team Distant but they're located on the other side of the continent..." Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit and Cresselia gave looks of disappointment.

"... Obviously this is the sort of assignment that is given only to high-ranking teams with plenty of experience..."

It was then, in that one moment, when a silent 'uh-oh' ran through Rade's head, as she suddenly realized what was bound to happen. The Roserade turned her head to look at Nero, who looked just as worried, caught his attention with a cough and then motioned frantically to make an exit. The Rhyperior caught the hint- the two were used to working in hand gestures, before motioning to the Gallade, who was oblivious to their silent conversation.

"Haku." The grass type whispered harshly, tapping his shoulder frantically with her red petaled paw. He turned his head slightly to look at her, puzzled and annoyed at the same time. Before he could go into a murmured rant about staying until the meeting was adjourned and responsibility and ethic, Rade had linked her arm around his and proceeded in attempting to drag the psychic away from the crowd. "We need to go. Now."

"Why?" Haku whispered back, standing his ground while she continued to tug desperately towards the gates. It was all in vain, despite the fact that he was no where near as heavy as Nero, the Gallade still weighed more than his petaled teammate. Their whispering had caught the attention of a few Pokemon, but Hige still hadn't taken notice. Hopefully it would stay that way. "You know the rules, we need to stay until the meeting is ove-"

"Yeah. Sure." Rade broke in, voice hurried and annoyed, a tone that was expected from her. "But if we don't go now we're going to be stuck in a very bad situation that's going to end in blood and fire and be even worst than the time your relatives visited. Hell, it'll be worst than when I accidentally blew up the brothers' shop that one ti-"

"Ah! Team Raider! Just who I was hoping to see!"

The sing-song voice interrupted the Roserade, causing everyone's eyes to instinctively go to the Master-ranked trio, specifically to the scene of ninja trying to drag leader away. As Rade looked up, feeling the same as the legendaries had under the intense stare of the crowd- while said beings of once godly power gave a large, collected sigh of relief- she waved one paw hastily in acknowledgment, still trying to inch away.

"Erm, yeah. We were just leaving..."

"We've got, erm, paperwork." Nero added, voice tense with desperation.

She nodded her head curtly in agreement. "Tons of paperwork. There's so much paper in our base that we have to camp out in the backyard. Er, yeah. It's... terrible, awful. It's a fire hazard so..." There came a scoff from her side, and Haku pulled away from her, shooting the Roserade a testy glance. As the Gallade turned back to the Chatot and sleeping Wigglytuff, he gave a charming smile that nearly caused the female population to swoon, before speaking up, voice apologetic.

"That is inaccurate."

"You're right, actually!" Rade burst in, stepping in front of the Gallade and attempting to push him back towards the gates again, while Hige tilted his head to the side and a few knowing chuckles sounded from the back of the group. "Hahaha... what were we saying? Right? We have a giant expedition that we need to leave for. Right now. We couldn't possibly take on a duty when we have something to do alread-"

"No we don't." Haku replied, sounding genuinely confused. One of his green hands went to his chin, and he shot a puzzled look to his teammate, who only continued to gaze desperately at her leader. Nero, having slipped into the background, connected his giant claw to his face, giving a heaving sigh of defeat. "I should know. I'm the one who plans these things. We just came back from a long expedition, remember? We were taking a break." Rade waved her roses to one side, then the other, grasping blindly at some sort of excuse that could get her out of the situation. Unfortunately, this lapse into silence went as a sign of approval to the Chatot at the front, who then gave his own nod of approval, rustling his wings in that way of finality.

"Very good then. I'm glad I could depend on your team to accept, Haku."

The door closed, Rade sank to the ground, followed by Nero, while Haku only glanced at them in puzzlement, wondering if their strange behavior had to do with whatever they had eaten for breakfast. The Gallade shook this thought away, before nodding curtly at the Head of Intelligence for the Guild, "It's really not that much of a problem." There came a low mutter of 'speak for yourself' from his two teammates, which he promptly ignored, before giving a formal bow to the ex-gods, who all blinked at the gesture. "It's truly an honor."

"Wonderful!" Hige jabbed Wes in the side with one wing, "Do you approve, Guildmaster?"

The Wigglytuff jumped, blinking his eyes multiple times before giving a series of mumbles that sounded like recipes for Perfect Apples, while the Pokemon of the Guild exchanged weary looks. "Ah! Yes!" He then burst out, causing the parrot to flap his colorful wings and back away in surprise. "Meeting dismissed! _Yoomtah_!" He added in his usual way, paws going into the air before he wandered away from the clearing and headed to the Guild. "Come on, Hige! I'm hungry!" Said Pokemon gave an annoyed sigh before flapping his wings and going airborne, following the Wigglytuff.

"Remember!" He squawked behind him, "Sleeping arrangements! Divide the group into three, introduce yourself! And for the love of Arceus keep them out of trouble!" The crowd slowly started to drift away back to their stands, and the air was quivering with multiple voices as they discussed what could possibly be going on. "I'll be back after I'm sure the Guildmaster isn't going to destroy anything!" With that, the colorful bird disappeared around the bend.

"Take your time. Really." Darkrai muttered, glad that he didn't have to deal with the evil eye- from the parrot at least. Cresselia's worried red gaze drifted to her dark typed counterpart, and she approached him, pink wings glowing weakly in the sunlight. While usually they'd be a luminous show of power, they were dimmed from the curse, just Dialga and Palkia's respective gems lost their sparkle.

"Sorry... It'll take a while to build up your image again." She murmured, crowned head bowing slightly in disappointment. "That evil you did try to destroy the world, you know..."

"Whatever." The legendary of nightmares replied, waving one claw nonchalantly. "It doesn't bother me."

"Idiots!" Giratina's harsh, annoyed voice sounded, causing her kin to look up. The dragon of death flicked her gray tail in irritation, motioning for them to gather- as they had strayed, first chance they had gotten. While she was relieved that she wasn't being stared at like some type of circus freak, the serpent knew that most of them would cause destruction first chance they got. "Get over here so we can introduce ourselves." A surprisingly timid chorus of 'yes, Giratina' sounded from the once gods, and they hurried towards her, not wanting to trigger her wrath.

"Haku, right?" She then inquired roughly, as said Gallade nodded his head- showing no annoyance at her attitude. He was used to it from Rade, after all. "Great. Wonderful. In case you didn't study us- which is unlikely- I am Giratina, legendary of death, plague, famine, etc." She motioned to her group with one tattered black wing, wine eyes flat and obviously displeased with the situation that she had been placed into. "I'm not going to bother to introduce them, as you know them from just about every history book, so, introduce your team to us, instead."

Haku turned his head to look at his teammates, whom were both still sitting on the ground, staring moodily at each other. "Rade, Nero, come on." Said Pokemon shot dark glares at their leader, who only folded his arms and shook his head, sighing wearily. "What is _up _with you two, today?" Rade growled, went to say something, changed her mind and then hastily stood up, striding up to her team leader with murder in her eyes. When she was about a three feet away she changed her direction and faced the legendaries, folding her own arms and giving a curt nod.

"Rade."

"Nero." Said Rhyperior called from his spot on the ground. "Pleased to meet you."

"Oh! Oh! I know you guys!" Mew suddenly gushed, exploding from his group and attaching himself to the Roserade's arm. "You guys, like, stopped Kyogre and Groudon from fighting that one time! I was gonna say something before, but Giratina kept glaring at me like she was going to strangle me with my own tail so I couldn't... but now I can!" The legendary of children's large green-blue eyes were bright and wide with excitement, and he let go of the ninja before doing slow circles around her. "Awesome!"

"I have to admit... I was a little disappointed that I wasn't going to get to see Veron and Ruin..." Azelf started, floating closer to the trio, golden-orange eyes amused. "But who cares? It's better than having to deal with that Chatot!"

The hyper pink legendary's statement seemed to break the tense silence that had been created, for the once gods burst into chatter as they talked to each other and the three Team Raider members. Rade had gotten over her mood and was now explaining to Mew and Azelf who was who in the town and where to get pranking materials, Nero was talking with Uxie and Mewtwo about coordinates and Haku was discussing exactly what Hige had told him to with Giratina- whom he had identified as the 'leader' of the strange pack.

"The first priority is sleeping arrangements..." The Gallade explained, while the dragon only nodded her gold and gray head in agreement. Despite the fact that they were legendaries, there wasn't exactly an awe-inspiring presence like he had expected- which might have been due to the curse that Arceus had cast. "There are three locations open that I know of. The Guild has plenty of rooms, but not enough for everyone. My team's base has a few open rooms and there is always the Do'jo to consider."

"Trios need to go together." Giratina replied, voice stern. "There is usually only one... problem legend per trio, and the other two usually keep him or her behaved. For the sake of the town and everyone, it should stay like this. For the single and duo legends, well, I suppose I'll have to go over this." She paused thoughtfully, before continuing. "Palkia and Dialga are my counterparts, so I must stay with them. It would probably be best if it was in the Do'jo. Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyogre should probably be kept there as well. And Latias and Latios, as they'll keep Rayquaza calm. Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos should probably be housed with Lugia, as they are her trio. I believe that is most of the titans that cause trouble.

"Celebi and Jirachi should be able to keep Mew out of trouble, so they can stay at the Guild. Shaymin and Manaphy are well behaved, so I don't have to worry about them... And Deoxys. Perhaps even Mewtwo. Raikou, Suicune and Entei should stay with Ho-oh, as once again they are his trio, and he's too busy being arrogant to do anything destructive.

"That leaves your base, and I tried to keep the less destructive legends here. Registeel, Regice and Regirock should stay here... Heatran should be able to keep them out of trouble- namely Registeel. Darkrai and Cresselia should be... reasonable enough, for now. Hopefully. Uxie and Mesprit will do their best to keep Azelf from doing anything stupid-" The dragon and Gallade turned their gaze instinctively to the blue sprite who was discussing the best pranks with explosives and toilets with Mew and Rade. "-but, well... good luck."

Haku gave a sheepish laugh, "I'll try my best." His mirthful expression suddenly turned serious as realization suddenly hit. "Wait. Giratina... who exactly is doing your job right now?" he was obviously worried about the whole 'time stopping' incident that had happened a few years before. The dragon shrugged her broad shoulders, bored.

"Luckily, the _Goddess_-" Her tone was leaking with sarcasm. "-is taking care of most of it. If you're wondering about the incident with Temporal Tower, Dialga set up a system that keeps time running without her presence. Everything should be fine until we turn back to normal." There was an unmistakable 'if' hanging onto her statement, one which the Gallade caught. Giratina started ordering out the arrangements for sleeping quarters. There were a series of overjoyed 'yes's and desperate 'no's depending on who it happened to be and who they happened to have to stay with.

"Ugh! I thought I would at _least _get a vacation away from my wimpy counterpart!" Zapdos barked up, a weak crackle of electricity traveling over her feathers. Said phoenix cowered behind Articuno, who shot the electric hawk a stern glare, obviously not pleased with her counterpart's rude and cruel attitude. "Hell! He's probably going to set the whole place ablaze!" Groudon and Kyogre were having a similar conversation, only Rayquaza was too busy trying to stare Latios down to care.

Meanwhile, Azelf was grinning broadly. "Looks like you're stuck with me, Rade." The sprite did a small loop, while Mew only drooped his ears sadly and the Roserade shrugged her shoulders. "Aw, what's the matter, dude?" The Being of Will then inquired, tugging on his tail gently in her usual playful way, while the feline only twiddled his paws in disappointment.

"I have to stick with Celebi and Jirachi. They're boring!" He complained, earning a glare from the apparent 'boring' duo. "I wanted to be in the same quarters as you, Azelf!" Said female chuckled, looking around to make sure no one was listening. When she saw that the coast was clear she pulled her partner in pranking closer so they were snout to snout.

"Dude? You're _really _going to follow what that old dragon says to do?" Her smirk increased in size. "As long as she doesn't find out, you can stay in the Raider base, right? Now give me a high five!" The legendary of children gave a soft giggle, doing as told, silently chiding himself for not seeing the obvious. As they grinned at each other and Rade wondered vacantly if this whole fiasco was going to end in her home being put on fire, Mesprit was once again lecturing Uxie- who was doing his best to ignore her.

Of course, a moment of silence came, broken by the loud rumbling of most of the legend's stomachs- besides those that couldn't eat and who nearly had heart attacks, instinctively glancing at Groudon, who only glared, obviously about to argue that he wasn't the only one. Giratina rolled her eyes, even though her own stomach had complained, as she waited for the expected two lettered statement that was bound to come any second.

And so it did.

"I'm hungry!"

* * *

_So, yep :D Expect a chapter Tuesday or sooner! SU out!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, to make up for taking such a long time to update last time, I updated early! :D Happy? Not much else to say, except, thanks to those that reviewed! You guys rock! :D  
FIC!_

* * *

Almost like some type of horrific nature documentary, Groudon shoveled clawful after clawful down his maw, eyes closed- to keep from getting carnage into them, of course- as he grabbed a series of objects blindly off of the table, earning disgusted glares from the legendaries around him. Mew, who had been unfortunate enough to try and reach over to grab a bowl of Oran berries before they met their consuming end, was suddenly swept into the two red and black shovels, and gave a loud wail as he tried to avoid the sharp teeth that had mistaken him for food.

"Ah! Oh _god_! Hey! Groudon! Please! I'm not food!"

Azelf darted out of her seat and grabbed the feline by his long tail, tugging with all of her might to get him out of the predicament, while Celebi attempted to get the legendary of earth out of his eating trance. Kyogre, who was carefully and daintily- as well as she could, considering she didn't have, er, hands- enjoying her own plate of berries, shot her counterpart a disgusted glower, golden eyes narrowed into slits. As the orca spotted that the time traveler wasn't succeeding, the legendary of the ocean knocked her counterpart over the head with a weak Water Gun, as it was the only thing she could really do.

"Hey!" The reptile growled, that one moment of snapping into reality enough for Mew to finally be released from his near-death experience. The legendary of children shuddered, attaching himself to Azelf's twin tails, blue eyes specks as his ruffled pink fur shivered. The Being of Will looked at her friend, golden eyes slightly worried by his rattled state, while Kyogre only started her typical rant.

"You pig!" The blue and white Pokemon snarled, her roar echoing off of the walls of the Guild's wreck hall- which somehow managed to fit everyone. "Can't you at least attempt to have something _resembling_ manners?! I'm ashamed that I'm your counterpart you over-sized mass of... of..." She trailed off as said 'mass' started eating again, glare flickering with anger as she flapped her fins like an enraged seagull. "Listen to me when I talk to you, Barney!"

"Raikou! Stop playing with your food!" Entei barked, while Suicune only rolled her eyes and continued to chat with Celebi about the usual things, despite the fact that they were thousands of miles away from the Hall of Origin. The thunder tiger looked up from the berry he had been rolling around with one large paw, purple eyes childishly annoyed. "Just because we aren't at home doesn't mean that we ditch our ways. Understood?"

The golden-furred legend stuck his tongue out at his counterpart, blowing a raspberry. "Please! You're such a stick in the mud, Entei! Think of this as a vacation! No thunderstorms to create, no volcanoes to control..." Raikou grinned goofily, long fangs glinting in the light. "So why don't you stop being so strict, even Mewtwo is making some attempt at conversation." The lion only growled, resting his grand head on his large paws.

As Raikou had observantly noted- somehow- the genetic legendary was discussing with Uxie and Giratina about the extent of the curse, as they were the only one's that knew about it. "We've lost all of our abilities, that much you've stated." The 'feline' started, dark violet eyes narrowed in thought, "However, how extensive is this? Does that mean that every special ability we've ever attained has vanished?"

Giratina paused, "Well. I think you're pondering over this too deeply, Mewtwo. It's simple, really. I'll give you a demonstration." The dragon turned her neck, wine eyes searching for a certain legendary, before spotting exactly who she was looking for- whom happened to be yelling at her counterparts. Again. It was times like this when Giratina was glad that she was the one who did the yelling in her trio. "Registeel!"

"What? I don't have time for your redundant chatting." The steel type snapped back, as she was one of the few legends that didn't find the dragon of death intimidating. Her two counterparts exchanged 'glances' behind her, and while Regice knew it would be smartest to say nothing and back away to talk to Heatran or take cover behind Dialga, Regirock didn't- seeing it as another chance to give a snide remark he would ultimately regret.

"Considering the fact that we don't eat, I don't see where our time is going, eh, Regice?" The rock type asked to his frozen counterpart, who had- somehow in those few seconds despite the fact that he practically walked on stilts- taken refuge behind a snoozing Dialga, trying to look anywhere except at his rock type kin. It would most likely be in vain, considering that the steel type's temper being lit ended in a chain reaction that would end up with him used in soda anyway.

"Um... I don't know you." The iceberg legendary replied, ducking behind the metal fan on the temporal legendary's back.

Meanwhile, Registeel had managed to ignore her arrogant counterpart, and was now staring blankly at Giratina, arms folded in her usual pose of annoyance. The serpent resisted the urge to roll her wine eyes and instead took on a deadpan expression once again, ignoring the curious looks that Uxie shot her. "I give you permission to Flashcannon Regirock in the face with no punishment. As many times as you want." A surprised pattern flashed over Registeel's maroon eyes, and she hesitated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second!" Regirock started, rock arms flailing. "You're not serious!"

Registeel was still puzzling over the offer, expression as distant as it could be. Regice peeked over Dialga's back, golden eyes flashing in confusion as Regirock continued to argue with Giratina, who looked bored. Mewtwo was trying to pretend like he wasn't part of the scene, while Deoxys chuckled silently behind him. The ice type paused, then inquired to no one in general: "Er... she's, um, thinking about it? Normally Regirock would be gravel by now..."

Regirock abruptly stopped his flailing at Giratina, and everyone who was part of the conversation of sorts turned their heads to look at the steel type, an imaginary question mark floating over their heads. Then, before anyone could even dare to wonder if she had suddenly grown morals, the robotic legendary then inquired, voice eager:

"As many times as I want?"

Giratina have a curt nod, while Regirock just gave a groan. The dragon turned her head to look at Uxie and Mewtwo, face stern like she was teaching a lesson. "Now watch."

"Wait! No! Don't watch! Stop her!" Regirock yelped, trying to shield himself with his arms, as running would only result in him falling over. As he cowered, Registeel clasped her hands together, eyes glowing the same shade of silver as she attempted to form the usual ball of silver energy that could easily break through diamond. "I don't wanna die!" Regice, shaking his head- or in his case, his entire body- only sank behind cover again, wondering how it would be if the Regi trio suddenly lost its arrogant member. It would be a lot quieter, at least...

"... Huh."

Giratina gave a knowing sigh as Registeel's ice quickly stopped glowing, and the small sphere flickered and went out. "See? Nothing. If Darkrai tries to use Dark Void, nothing will happen. In this, he can't give nightmares, Cresselia can't do Lunar Dance or give dreams and you, Uxie, cannot wipe anyone's memory by locking eye contact." The rock type hastily straightened, giving an echoing laugh that caused his steel counterpart to blink her eyes in annoyance.

"Heheh, so you're just an over-sized paperweight, huh, Steely?"

Regice tapped one ice arm to his face and gave a sigh as Registeel gave a growl- once again connecting her fist to the side of her rock typed counterpart's head without mercy. Sometimes he wished he had sane counterparts, like Moltres did. As the ice type turned his golden eyes to look at said trio- Zapdos was yelling at Moltres while Articuno held her back- he quickly changed his mind. It seemed like all trios had... problems.

Meanwhile, Giratina's last comment had caught Mesprit's attention, as she floated closer to Uxie- who frowned deeply at her closeness. Ignoring his twitching, the Being of Emotion folded her arms in front of her pale blue, furry chest. "You can open your eyes, she just said that, didn't she?" The Being of Knowledge hesitated, then gave a very slow nod. "Then, why don't you? Aren't you curious?"

"I suppose..."

Mesprit's breath caught as she waited anxiously, paws now clasped as her counterpart's eyes started to slide open. Using logic, his eyes would probably be the same color as hers and Azelf's- though Azelf's were a few shades darker than hers- but the pink-headed Pokemon couldn't help but imagine if they were a different color, like blue. Despite the fact that they did turn out to be gold- a shade lighter than Azelf's but still darker than her's- the sprite couldn't help but feel excited as his gaze locked with hers.

There came a tense silence, in which even Groudon stopped his eating.

"I imagined you to be thinner."

A dumbfounded expression crossed Mesprit's face, before it was quickly replaced by one of pure rage. "Y-you!" Her paw curled into a fist and with an angered cry she punched her counterpart in the jaw, earning a cheer from Azelf and Mew- who had gotten over his trauma of nearly being eaten. The golden-headed legendary spun in the air before straightening, rubbing his jaw with one paw, shooting her a glare now that he could. It was way more satisfying than just frowning, he suddenly realized, dropping this thought when the female spirit towered over him, face dark and foreboding. "You had to go and ruin a perfectly deep moment, didn't you?!"

"Er..."

Giving a huff, the small fairy turned around and floated off to the other side of the hall, leaving a dumbfounded Uxie and laughing Azelf in her wake. Suicune only shook her head, tsking under her breath, while Groudon resumed his feasting and Latios and Latias exchanged shrugs. Cresselia resumed her conversation with Shaymin about nothing in general, while Darkrai sulked over his dinner, wondering if his island had burned down yet in his absence.

"You are the most arrogant creature I have ever met!"

Ho-oh stopped pruning his vibrant feathers, eyes sliding up to look at his silver counterpart, crimson eyes bored with her presence. The serpent of the sea glared at her counterpart with irritated navy-silver eyes, tail thrashing against the ground. "Seriously! We're in a situation like this and you're more concerned about your appearance?" The rainbow legend shrugged his shoulders, golden crest shifting from the movement.

"Well, I have to." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You notice that we're being watched by the locals everywhere we go? Why, it'd be a crime for me to look awful. However-" He eyed her ruffled feathers with disdain and his voice dripped with disgust. "I suppose it wouldn't concern you, Lugia." Said female dragon narrowed her eyes, wishing that she could have her powers back, if just a second- so she could Aeroblast her counterpart to another dimension.

"This is going to be messy."

Haku turned to look at his team, face determined and serious. The Rhyperior nodded his head, bulky shape shifting as he took on an expression of thoughtfulness, while the Roserade only turned away and gave a scowl. The team was sitting around in the entrance room of the Guild, as the rest of the building was rustling with excitement. "You realized this before or _after _half of the market place was trashed?" She inquired, voice heavy with scorn, and the Gallade's serious expression turned into one of sheepishness- while Nero just gave a giant grin.

"What's the matter? It's a big adventure! You know, just a little... different."

The Roserade only gave a growl in reply. "It's not that I don't want to do this, but..." She turned her head slightly to look at her two male teammates, maroon eyes blank. "Remember that one time when we had to guard the nursery when those bandits came? And we had a harder time keeping the kids from doing anything stupid than defending them?" Identical nods were her only answer; none of them liked to talk about that. "Well, this just reminds me of then. Only..." She broke off as there came a loud crash from the wreck room, and expression still deadpan, she continued. "I wonder if we can handle this well."

"Aw, Rade, you're actually worried?" Nero teased lightly, earning a glare in reply. The rock type gave a sheepish laugh, shielding himself with his giant claws. "Everything'll be fine, I'm sure. We're Team Raider, after all- we didn't earn the master rank the easy way. Of course if we fail we'll probably be booted into-" he shuddered, "-diamond rank." His face suddenly turned anxious. "Holy crap, you're right. I don't wanna be diamond rank again! It took _ages _for us to rank up! _Haku_!" He turned his head to look at the Gallade, who was musing over his cup of coffee, eyes closed. "What the hell are we gonna do?"

The psychic slowly opened his vibrant red eyes halfway, staring distantly out the window. "We've been challenged like this before. Is it really that different?" His calm gaze slid to look at his friends, amused. "Calm down. It'll be difficult, but as long as we work together, it can be done." His eyes widened innocently as he spotted their skeptical and paranoid looks. "What?"

"We're going to have to babysit more than thirty once gods that seem to cause destruction wherever they go and you're completely calm. That's what." Nero replied, while Rade leaned over the table and leered at the cup in his grasp.

"What's in the coffee?" The Roserade interrogated, earning nothing more than an annoyed sigh from her leader. The psychic leaned back in his chair, took another sip from his cup and then closed his eyes, going back to his musing. "There's no way you can be calm about this! You're usually the one freaking out!" The poison type waved her roses in front of his face, "At least give us some type of order, so when everything goes wrong and the town explodes we can blame you." One of his eyes twitched at this, but the rest of his countenance remained passive.

"Fine. Rade, you're in charge of guiding everyone staying at our base there. Nero, you do the same to everyone in the Guild. I'll take care of the Do'jo." Haku paused, eyes sliding to look at them again. "It's going to be a long night, so I recommend preparing for it. Who knows what'll happen, considering." That didn't do much to calm any rattled nerves. "In the morning, once everyone wakes, we can go ahead and figure out what to do to keep them entertained. Understood?"

"Yeah..."

"Sure, whatever."

With that, the team rose from their seats, and headed into the battle that was the wreck room.

* * *

Arceus growled.

The Being of Creation pushed aside the heavy, frost covered stone door that locked the age old tomb into place, golden hooves clicking against the frozen ground as she made her way down the hall. Despite her thick fur, the Goddess shivered slightly, a cloud of steam blowing out from her mouth as she gave a small, annoyed and hurried sigh. She didn't want to be here, she never wanted to be here, but she had no choice. She needed help, and with all of the legends... busy, she had no one else to turn to.

Arceus entered into the largest room of the ancient building, stopping in the center as her eyes fell on the single form that stood taller than she was, frost clinging to its gold and white surface, yet moss untouched by the frigid claws. She sighed again, prancing slightly on her hooves, nearly turning around and fleeing to the Hall again. The white Pokemon only stopped herself as she realized that if she didn't get help, she'd keel over from trying to do too much at once. She may have been the Creator of everything, but even she had her limits.

"Regigigas."

There came a long pause. The Creator twitched one sea-green eye.

"Regigigas! Arise!" Arceus stamped one hoof against the ground, and the crack of gold meeting stone echoed throughout the entire building, causing her to flinch slightly. Her temper flared as the figure remained motionless, and she stamped her hoof against the floor once more. "Regigigas you useless idiot, get up before I blast you!" Before the Being of Creation could fulfill this threat, there came a loud rumbling, and the titan's black eyes flickered on, massive hands shifting and flexing as he tugged from sleep. The Goddess couldn't help but feel slightly awed as he focused into reality again and said his first words for the first time in thousands of years...

"Dammit, Arceus... You _still _have a temper."

... Before shaking awake and remembering that it was Regigigas, one of the most infuriating legendaries she had ever created, ranking higher on the annoying scale than Mew and Azelf combined. The white and black legendary gave another growl, stamping her hoof against the stone floor once more, green eyes narrowed and blazing with anger. "And you're still _useless_!"

He gave a noise that might have been a yawn, but possessing no mouth, Arceus couldn't tell. "You say that all the time. Then why did you create me?" The titan looked as nervous as he could as a small smile crept over the Goddess' face, and he instantly started to regret the question. Arceus didn't smile unless it was for the sick pleasure of causing some awful event- or at least that's how he looked at it. The legend of creation lifted her head, trying to make eye contact with him- which was difficult for so many reasons- before speaking, her voice light.

"I'm about to find out."

The Goddess turned around and started towards the center of the room again, voice business like as she started to explain the situation to the titan. "All of the other legends are incapable of doing their jobs, and I can't do them alone. So make yourself useful." Regigigas went to defend himself, but the glare received stopped him in his tracks. "Ho-oh's rainbow dance is due in Kanto, the Creation Lake needs to be purified, and there's so much to do that it makes my head hurt." She paused, then continued: "I understand that you can't do this with your current abilities, which is why I'm granting your their powers."

Her glare intensified, "Misuse them and I will kill you. Slowly."

The titan would have gulped- if he had the body parts to do so, before giving as much of a nod as he could, black eyes flickering against the frigid air. "Alright, alright, I get it, Goddess." He replied, voice dripping with irritation. "No need to go all power crazy on me. I just want to go back to sleep-"

"Stop being such a bum!" She snapped in reply, eyes glowing. "Now come on, we have work to do."

* * *

_Well, considering that I usually make Regigigas a complete idiot, I decided to do a personality change for the sake of change. So... next chapter... probably Thursday- thanksgiving!- or sooner. Maybe. This is me. Well, SU out! :D  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_This. Chapter. Wouldn't. End. xD Seriously, I kept writing and writing and it just wouldn't stop, so I had to force it to. So, sorry if it drops off awkwardly, but I couldn't think of a better conclusion xP I may update again tomorrow, but most likely by Friday. Yays? Anyways, for those that reviewed, thankyou! I love reviews! For some odd reason... they make me update faster... motivation, I suppose.  
FIC!  
_

* * *

"I... hate my life."

Purifying lakes was hard- the titan would give Suicune that much. After nearly sinking into the depths of Lake Creation multiple times, Regigigas finally got a hold of how to get the job done, while Arceus ran off to give rain to one of those nameless deserts that rested in Hoenn. While he was glad to have her green glare off of him, he couldn't help but be nervous, as the last thing he needed was to get stuck in the bottom of a lake with no one to help. Then again, being Arceus, she would probably leave him there to figure it out himself.

Sure, the other jobs had been a little tricky. When it came to the nausea-inducing task of guiding the ocean's waves- he had always been one to get seasick (somehow)- he had the urge to be sick, despite the fact that that was impossible for a number of reasons that Arceus would and did chide him about. Job after job continued to drain away at the titan to the point where he wanted nothing more than to crawl under a -very large- rock and sleep it all off, something the Goddess wouldn't allow because she was obviously an evil jerk that assigned the most difficult things to him. Or something.

Despite this, none of them had been too humiliating, as there had never been anyone around to see his epic struggle against whatever he was struggling to do. None of them had required him to do anything in front of those little, insignificant things called humans, nor did any of his previous duties require him to do anything particular pride-reducing.

So how he found himself dressed in feathers of every color- thank you, Arceus- and plopped in front of the enormous group of humans was first an enigma- Arceus had warped him there before he could even figure out what was happening- and then a mental drop kick to his already shrinking dignity.

_Arceus_, how did Ho-oh _do _this?

In the distance, Arceus, who had taken it onto herself to take a break, watched, face twitching as if she was about to lapse into a state of hysterical laughter, while her victim only sputter and struggled to figure out what to do. To be honest, the Goddess had always searched for a way to punish her creation for being such an irritating gadfly, and she congratulated her genius for finally doing so.

The audience of humans- around a thousand- that lived on the island of Cinnabar watched in stunned silence, as nothing had really sunk in yet. Regigigas twitched under their stares, mentally cursing his creator in all of the words he knew. Said creator watched, eagerly awaiting his moment of grand humiliation.

And then, Regigigas, leader of the Regis, shifter of the continents, titan among titans...

... started to dance.

It really couldn't be considered dancing, more like flailing his arms from side to side like he was trying to fly away from the embarrassing situation. Arceus was giggling like a teenage girl in the background, hidden by the invisibility she could create, while the people only continued to stare- awed. A few newscasts stations had finally snapped out of their stupor and were now recording the entire event, shouting over the stomps of the titan.

"Breaking news!"

"The legendary Ho-oh replaced this year with...!" One of the reporters turned off screen to look at his partner, obviously puzzled. "What is that thing, Richard?"

"Regigigas, sir." The man replied, shifting his glasses. "It hasn't shown up in documents for over two thousand years."

Said titan only silently groaned, glad that he couldn't hear the chattering, as it probably wasn't positive. Arceus trailed off from her laughter, pulling herself to a clumsy sitting position as she attempted to straighten her fur- until she laid eyes of her creation and burst into giggles again, tears streaming down her face. Revenge was sweet, but it was to end too soon, as the Goddess knew the dance was almost over. It didn't matter, she'd have the chance to record it on all thirty or so news stations on T.V.

The white, moss covered legendary slowed his flailing -dancing?- feathers glowing in all of the shades of the rainbow- thus being why it was called the Rainbow Dance- before exploding into a storm of sparkles that shot straight into the sky, forming a vibrant, shimmering bow of light across the sky. Arceus stopped her laughing, eyes focused on the heavens, slightly surprised. Ho-oh's dances were _never _this beautiful, and she couldn't help but hold up a golden hoof to catch one of the shimmering specks that fluttered to the ground.

The Goddess inspected it with curious green eyes, as the glowing crystalline shape finally clicked in her head. It was a snowflake, still glowing from whatever powers that Ho-oh had and Regigigas had taken charge of, and her stunned gaze traveled to the titan again, dumbfounded.

The crowd was in a similar state, as they held out their own hands to catch the drifting, luminous snow. It never snowed on the island, the climate didn't allow it, and even if it did, it was unlikely that the snow would glow all of the colors in the spectrum like this did. Complete silence dominated the afternoon. Somewhere, a dog Pokemon howled.

This noise snapped Regigigas out of his own state of silence, because he gave something that was supposed to be a pose, and gave a grumble that sounded like a nervous 'ta-da'.

Silence fell again.

Arceus watched.

Regigigas twitched, wondering how long it would be before someone attacked him.

And then, in a moment of pondering, the crowd broke into applause, cheers breaking the silence.

"Absolutely stunning!" One of the reporters shouted into the camera, while the local children and adults alike threw snow at each other. "Critics must agree! One of the most beautiful Rainbow Dances in history!"

Arceus gave a relieved sigh, though she really shouldn't have cared- it was just Regigigas, after all, easily replaceable- before opening up a portal behind the white titan with a hurried flick of her golden hoof. He managed not to jump at the sudden appearance of the whirling dimensional rift, and slowly stepped backwards into it, disappearing with a flash of blue light- leaving Cinnabar Island to stare at where he once was. After a few seconds of confusion- traveling through space did that to everyone, even Palkia and Arceus- the titan was thrown clumsily in front of the golden hoofs of the Creator.

"Interesting display." She muttered, clicking her hooves against the ground. She had relocated them into the Hall of Origin for the main fact that that was the easiest place to get to from anywhere, and the duties were done anyway. For now. Who knew what would come up in the near future. Arceus was beginning to remember how running the world was. Regigigas heavily collapsed onto his back- somehow not making a crack on the marble floors- before giving a giant, relieved sigh- despite the fact that he didn't have lungs, or a mouth.

"That was absolutely nerve-wracking!" The leader of the Regis laughed anxiously. "I swore I was going to be sky-bombed any second!"

Arceus paused, knowing better, but ignoring her judgment as she then replied: "You did well."

"You think so?" He asked, puzzled. Arceus didn't praise people lightly, as she was difficult to please. Being the Creator must have that effect on her, he guessed. "I figured I should do something different. Even humans get bored of seeing the same thing over and over again. So I tossed in a little bit of Articuno. I don't think she'll mind." Arceus gave a sigh. Ho-oh would. If they ever turned back to normal- she was starting to think otherwise- he'd have to raise his bar to get the same approval. After all, it wasn't every day that a rainbow phoenix was replaced with a statue... thing.

"Yeah... it was..." The Goddess hesitated again, biting back what she was about to say, taking on a firm expression, quickly turning around and strolling down the hall, voice business-like. "That's everything for now. Get some rest. I'll wake you if anything else I need help with comes up." His grunt was her only reply, causing Arceus to turn around to look at her creation. He was curled up as much as he could be, arms rested under his head, dead asleep. The Being of Creation shook her head, resisting the urge to get him a blanket.

"... What a bum..."

* * *

"Is everyone set?"

Rade strolled down the halls, checking the rooms where the once-legends were staying, bored expression set on her masked face. She poked her head into the room where the Regi trio was at, cautious as to if something was going to blast her head off. Thankfully, in a moment of thought, she had had Heatran stay with them, as the fire legendary was usually the one to stop Registeel's tantrum. The legendary of magma was, at the moment, settling another fight that had started between the rock and steel legendaries.

"Nothing to see here." She then said, while Regice waved one icy arm for the Roserade to move on. Shrugging, she did. As the grass type went over the list of guests living in her home, she went to the next doorway.

"Take that! And eat it! _Hah_!"

Cresselia and Darkrai- who had located a deck of cards- were playing a game of war, and judging by Darkrai's larger stack next to him, the once legendary of nightmares was winning. Cresselia's red eyes were narrowed, playful frown tugging at her beak as her magenta paw threw down another card. "You may win the battle, but I'll win the war, Darkrai!" The dark type only scoffed, rolling his blue eyes.

"Well, judging by our scores, I've won about... say, seven wars already, Cresselia."

Seeing that they weren't going to go for each others' throats anytime soon, Rade moved on. She had saved the spirit trio for last, since their room was located right next to hers. She was a little worried, but figured they couldn't do much anyway. As the petaled Pokemon peeked into the doorway, she was confronted by the scene of Mesprit and Uxie sitting and reading, the pink-headed legendary scowling as she did so.

"I honestly don't see how you can do this for hours on end, Uxie." The Being of Emotion groaned, "After a few minutes, all of the words start looking the same."

"That's because you don't read enough." the Being of Knowledge replied, golden eyes sliding up to look at his counterpart over the top of his book. "Books can take you to different worlds if you just bother to read them." Azelf, laying on her bed, was musing over the Rubix cube she had found on the bookshelf, obviously too busy to give a sarcastic comment. Rade was a little surprised that the Being of Willpower had the patience to attempt the puzzle, since the Roserade usually threw it down after a few minutes.

Her job done, Rade finally headed to her room, stopping when she heard the rustling of paper, automatically switching to scout-mode. Silently creeping towards her doorway, the Roserade slipped into her room, stopping as she realized it was no one more than the pink feline also known as Mew. The legendary of children was sitting on her floor, pink paws clasped carefully around the edges of an object.

"What are you doing?" The Team Raider member snapped, causing the small being to jump in the air. As Mew whipped around, she realized that it was a sketchbook in his arms, and one of her maroon eyes twitched. When the pink cat realized that it was Rade, and not some monster that was going to eat him, he gave a goofy grin, holding out the book.

"These are really cool!" Mew chirped, as he opened it up again, looking at the sketches. He floated back to the ground, resting so his tail was twined around him, looking up with innocent blue eyes as he then continued: "I can't really draw that well... did you draw these?" The Roserade gave an annoyed sigh, coming to sit next to the hyper legendary, face moody as he flipped through the drawings.

"Yeah." She replied simply. "When I'm bored I sketch a little. It's no big deal."

"No big deal!" Mew squealed, grabbing her shoulders. "This is _awesome_! You gotta teach me how to draw! If I was you, I'd tape my drawing all over this base! But I can't because all of my Ponyta look like trashcans and all of my flowers look like pizzas..." His face brightened even more, if that was possible. "I know! I can go ahead and post them for you!" Before the cat could dart away, the Roserade managed to stop him with an annoyed look.

"Don't be stupid." Rade rolled her maroon eyes. "It's just a pass time. Besides, I don't want my teammates to look at my stuff."

"Oh." Mew's ears drooped, and he gave her a disappointed look. "Why not?"

She shrugged, "Just don't."

The Roserade got up and flopped down onto her bed, "Besides, it doesn't matter. What?" She suddenly asked, when she saw the blush-colored legendary starring intently at one of the pictures. His green-blue eyes shifted up to look at her, and he held up the sketchbook again, face Roserade wondered vacantly if this little cat had really been a legendary, considering his childish and innocent nature. Then again, it seemed like almost all of the legendaries didn't act as godly as she thought they would at first.

"This one has a date. All of them do... is that when you drew them?" He asked, tail wagging against the ground as she pulled herself to a sitting position, shooting the picture a glance. "Like this one of you and your team was just a few weeks ago."The grass type waved one blue rose hastily.

"That's just a sketch of after we caught the leader of a group of bandits. It was a really big deal, since the group had been causing a lot of trouble around here. I was bored the night after it all, so I sketched it up." She spotted his awed look, as his small mouth was gaping and his sea green eyes were wide with wonder.

"Really? You guys caught that scary looking Zangoose?" He pointed one paw to the glaring mongoose Pokemon that was being led away by the police in the background. "He looks really scary... I don't think I could do that. Especially now." He clasped his small paws together and looked up at the ceiling, starstruck. "But saving the day sounds so cool... nothing that big has happened in the legendary council, so I only have to keep doing my duties... it's really boring." He lowered his voice, looking sheepish. "That's kind of why I'm glad this happened to us. Things were getting really monotonous." Rade was surprised that he knew that word, but said nothing.

"But don't tell anyone I said that." His voice was pleading. "They'll get upset, my friends I mean. Especially Giratina." His worried gaze fell on the picture again, and he traced over the lines. "She's always looking after us, and it's really stressful. If anything, I hope this'll be a chance for her to take a break, but most likely not..." He gave a small sigh, while the Roserade watched, puzzled. "I kinda... want to do stuff again. Like save the day without having to be labeled with legendary powers, you know? Make doing stuff productive and fun once more."

Mew gave a sheepish laugh. "Yeah... um, sorry for ranting... I usually don't talk about stuff like that." His grin widened. "But you're so nice, even if you don't act like you are, so I guess that's why." Rade blinked, tilted her head to the side at his statement, maroon eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "Can... can you tell me about the adventure? The one with the Zangoose, I mean? It sounds really cool!"

Rade collapsed onto her back again, roses rested against her stomach. "I guess I could." She muttered, wondering why she was being so tolerant of someone who should have been Shadow Balled out the window by then. "Like you saw, it was fall when Team Raider was assigned the task to take down the leader of the bandits. The group didn't really have a name, but we did find out that the boss of the whole party was named Cross, the same Zangoose you see in that sketchbook." She closed her eyes, remembering the whole event.

"It was difficult, and that's an understatement. While the pack wasn't huge, it was filled with Pokemon loyal to their leader. Their goal was to take over Treasure Town, since it's plentiful in natural resources, and the location next to the sea would be ideal for a large base. We weren't the only one's on the mission, we had a few other teams that helped, but our goal was specific in taking down Cross, even if it killed us. And..." She gave a light chuckle. "It almost did."

Azelf eventually wandered into the room, looking for Mew as usual, and sat down next to him, not speaking a word. The word 'killed' had gotten her attention, of course. Her two counterparts followed, since it was their duty to make sure she didn't destroy anything, but Uxie became interested in the story, and Mesprit didn't feel like being alone.

"Eventually we managed to find the base where Cross was, but we were split up when we were attacked." The Roserade sat up quickly, frown tugging at her lips out of habit as she recalled everything. "Haku and Nero ended up in the other side of the base, fighting to keep the entry open, while I was on the opposite wing. That's when I ran into him."

At this point, Cresselia and Darkrai had slipped into the room, Cresselia resting next to Mesprit and Darkrai floating near the doorway, arms folded as he was trying to make himself look like he didn't care- even when he was interested. Regice- having that radar that could pick up when a cool story was being told- had come in, and Regirock had come as well. Eventually Heatran dragged Registeel in so she wouldn't cause any trouble, and the entire room was filled with the ten legends that were staying at the Raider base.

"Cross, right?" Mew asked, voice hush with eagerness.

Rade nodded her head. "It's rare for a team to be split up. It's even rarer for one member to fight a leader of another 'team' without their leader's orders. So you can imagine..."

"Did you lose?" Azelf asked, paws clenched. "I so would've punched his lights out!"

"No. But I almost did." Rade replied. "I barely won, and that's only because I was a little faster. I, erm, got a little hurt."

"'A little hurt' meaning she had lost so much blood she nearly died."

Everyone snapped their eyes to look at the doorway, where the Gallade had appeared, who's stern expression and folded arms showed that he wasn't pleased with what he was currently saying. The Roserade only gave a scoff, waving one rose indifferently at her leader, hoping to avoid conjuring up the argument that usually followed the mention of the event. She knew that Haku still felt upset that she had put herself in that situation, and that he had panicked when she had gotten so hurt, but still couldn't quite understand why he hadn't gotten over it like Nero had.

"Details, details." She muttered, before changing the subject. "Anyways, Everything at the Do'jo ok? How did Delta take it?"

He gave a stiff sigh. "He was hesitant at first, but I mentioned your name and he broke in."

The Roserade gave a grin, "Delta, Delta... still terrified of me." The grass type turned to look at the group of legendaries gathered around her room. "Alright guys, that's really it. Cross was sent to the jail and that's where he is now. Of course, knowing him, he'll be out sooner than most people think." She motioned for everyone to get out of her room, and flopped back onto her bed as it emptied out.

"You really think he'll be back?"

Rade's maroon eyes slid to look at her team leader, who was leaned against the frame of the door, worried expression tainting his usually cheery face. Never one to sugar-coat things, the Roserade gave an affirmative nod. "Yeah. Probably." Finding the unexplainable need to comfort him- or at least attempt to- she continued: "But you know, we'll be fine. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he's changed. It's unlikely, but we can hope." She gave a light laugh, waving one blue rose in his general direction. "So don't give me that infamous 'kicked puppy' face, it makes me feel bad."

Haku shook his head, smiling slightly. "Sorry, I can't help it."

"Is Nero back yet?"

"No. He said he was going to stay at the Guild overnight, apparently Hige got some new documents he wants to take a look at."

The Roserade rolled her eyes. "Great. At least that means I won't have to wake up to his singing for once." She shot him a stern look. "Go to sleep. Don't do any paperwork tonight, you need your rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow and I don't want you to doze off." She grinned as he gave a chuckle, glad that her joke had gotten him out of his mood. The last thing she needed was for him to agonize over the past all night long.

"That's what I'm supposed to say, you know." The Gallade retorted, turning around to leave her room. "But fine. See you in the morning, Rade." The Roserade gave a grunt in reply, before turning over and swatting at her lamp until it went out. She knew, somehow, that in the morning it was going to be chaotic, so she couldn't help but appreciate the calm of sleep while she still had it.

She was right, of course, because the next morning, Mew stated his plan.

* * *

_I had so much fun writing the Rainbow dance part xP Can you see a new pairing? Anyways, SU out!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ah! Like I promised- sorta- an update! I have a stupid essay to do, so I probably won't update until Monday, but you never know :D Anyways, thanks to you guys that reviewed, as always! :D  
FIC!  
_

* * *

"I want to form an Exploration Team!"

A set of small, soft pink paws smacked against the table of the wreck room, blue-green eyes glowing with determination as the feline gazed intensely at his kin, who either ignored him or shot him annoyed or dumbfounded expressions. Azelf was sprawled over her breakfast, out cold- as she shouldn't have even moved from her bed yet, while Giratina was in a similar, out of it state. Surprisingly, Darkrai and Cresselia, who were known to be nocturnal, were actually the most awake of the entire group, and if it was from the late night coffee- raided from the Raider supply- or just playing cards wasn't exactly clear.

There came a long moment of silence from the legendaries as they seemed to -slowly- absorb exactly what the small legendary was saying, before Raikou pressed one paw against the Oran berry that was the remainder of his breakfast- much to Entei's dismay.

"Squish goes the berry."

This seemed to snap the once gods out of their stupor, because Lugia raised her long, silver-feathered neck and took on a worried expression, while Ho-oh continued to prune his feathers behind her. "Mew, don't be ridiculous. Don't you know how dangerous that kind of work is?" This was an attempt at making the cat rethink his own words, and the dragon expected him to give a bashful smile and agree. For once this wasn't the case as the legendary of children gave a curt and determined nod, paws clenching into fists.

"I know, Lugia! That's why I want to do it!" Mew clasped his paws together, tail lashing nervously as everyone's gaze was now on him. "Come on, think about it! Since our stay here we've managed to destroy half of the market place, set _two _buildings on fire and cause heck knows how much damage to the Guild! Add on how much we're eating, and right now we're no better than free loaders!" Mew took on a serious expression- which looked out of place on his usually naive and cheery face- before folding his arms and floating above his friends.

Everyone turned to look at Giratina out of habit, expecting her to chide him and tell him that it was a stupid idea that only an idiot would think of, but to their surprise, a thoughtful expression was slipped onto the dragon of death's face. That couldn't be a good sign. When Giratina was thoughtful, that usually meant that she was about to order them to do something they didn't want to do, or disappear into a dark place for centuries to ponder over whatever it was that was bugging her.

"You know, I never thought I would say this. I'm serious." She started, "But... Mew is right."

Darkrai, who had been taking a sip of coffee when she stated her answer, sprayed it out of his mouth in surprise, while Shaymin nearly fainted and Mewtwo desperately went over his data to see where the logic could possibly be. Uxie was doing equations in his head, frantically trying to find the exact percentage of possibility, while Jirachi continued to moodily eat his breakfast, not awake enough to care.

"Wait a second, really." Entei started, obviously trying to understand the logic that had nearly overloaded his brain. "You're telling me... that you agree?"

"Yes." The serpent replied. "That's it. For once Mew has a decent idea of what we should do. We have to contribute to helping the community somehow, and it should keep everyone busy enough to avoid causing unnecessary..." Her crimson eyes shifted to look at the ceiling. "... conflicts." Zapdos shot a glare at Moltres, who cowered.

"But even then, Giratina..." Celebi started, blue eyes concerned. The forest fairy fluttered her transparent wings and drifted closer to the dragon, paws clasped. "You said yourself that we can be killed now. Wouldn't it be risky?"

"Completely." Giratina agreed, shrugging her gray shoulders. "But it's no different than having a full out war among us, due to too much... together time." She paused, obviously thinking over her information, while Mew did cartwheels in the air with glee. "It's just a thought. We can talk over it after everyone is fully awake and Team Raider shows up." She paused, puzzled as her tattered wings shifted. "Speaking of such, where are they? Nero looked like he was in a hurry."

Mew's big eyes sparkled with excitement. "They're probably having one of their important meetings!" He clenched his paws together and his small frame shook with barely contained energy. Giratina was surprised that the feline hadn't started whizzing around the room yet. "Like saving the town or something! Oooh! I can't wait to do the same thing!" Celebi shot her counterpart a skeptical glance before floating back to her chair, arms folding as a look of contemplation crossed her face.

"You've never showed interest in this before." Jirachi started slowly, finally snapping out of his fog. He bit down into an Oran berry, navy blue eyes watching his blush-colored feline with slight curiosity. The cat had sat down at the table, and was now tossing a berry from one paw to the other. "Why now?"

"It's probably because of that story he heard last night." Darkrai replied, gaze never switching from his set of cards. "Any sevens, Cresselia?"

"No. Go fish." The lunar swan turned her ruby eyes up to look at the wish maker, face amused. Her wings whirred like a set of gears before she shifted the cards in her magenta paws. "It was a pretty interesting one. Even I had the urge to go out and kick some bad guy ass." She gave a chuckle. "But then I remembered that I can't exactly fight like I used to." Her black counterpart gave a curt nod in agreement.

"We'd have to train ourselves all over again." Lugia mumbled. "I've lost my Aeroblast, and now all I can managed is a Watergun, Ho-oh lost his Sacred Fire, and can barely manage an Ember. I'm sure the same holds true to everyone." Palkia gave a depressed sigh, wings twitching on his back as he fiddled his small claws.

"Um, yeah... I lost my Spacial Rend... all I can manage now is..." he shuddered, avoiding everyone's stares. "... Bubble."

Dialga gave a snort of laughter, steel claw going to her mouth to stifle the noise, before she spoke, voice low with sleep. "Well, I've lost my Roar of Time. It just flew away. I hardly remember how it feels to blast something into another time frame..." Her eyes sparkled. "Ah, good times, good times." Shaymin threw her white paws into the air, shrugging as her green fur rustled at the movement.

"Well, I don't remember how to do Seed Flare." Her green eyes looked puzzled. "I actually haven't tried to attack anything yet."

"Yeah, most of the people who stayed at the Do'jo did." Giratina replied. "I know as a fact that I can't use Shadow Force anymore. I haven't attempted to see what it was replaced with." She gave a deep sigh. "It's been such a long time since I've felt so incompetent." Entei scoffed, annoyed at her drab attitude.

"Come on, Giratina." The lion rolled his green-gold eyes. "So we have to train a little. So what? It'll be good for us, we've gotten lazy with our uber attacks." Raikou nodded his head, giving a hum of excitement. As the thunder tiger jumped to his paws, Suicune only rolled her eyes, preparing for one of his silly statements that made his kin question his I.Q level.

"It sounds awesome!" He barked happily, "After all of that paperwork, _fighting!"_

"Once again." The dragon of death continued, voice firm. "It's just a thought. Don't get too excited."

"But imagine..." Azelf mumbled, as she had finally woken up fully. She rubbed her golden eyes with her pale blue paws, face smirking vacantly. "... it does sound cool." She leaned back in her chair, paws going behind her head, gaze fixed onto the ceiling. "Beating up people, what could be cooler? All I need is my own theme song." Mew nodded his head eagerly, glad that his friend agreed.

The legendaries turned to the door as it exploded open, and Haku burst in, followed by his two teammates. "Sorry we're late!" The Gallade said, voice sheepish. "We got caught up on something." While he looked cheery, his Roserade friend did not, and she sat down at the table next to Suicune, throwing her arms onto the surface before resting her face on them. Nero followed her, taking his own seat before giving a good-natured laugh at their concerned faces.

"She's always like that in the morning." The Rhyperior replied. "Plus, we ran into some old friends-"

"Speak for yourself." Rade snapped. "I do _not _consider Team Charm friends." The Roserade lifted her petaled head, maroon eyes narrowed behind her leaf mask. "Why, why, _why _did they have to come back at the exact time we did?" She collapsed into her smooth, pale green arms again, giving a low, depressed groan. "I thought I would at least get a vacation away from _them." _Nero only chuckled, shrugging his orange-plated shoulders indifferently at her woe.

Meanwhile, Giratina was explaining her idea to Haku, who nodded his head thoughtfully every now and then as she stated her points. Mew was watching, breathless, hope and anxiety plastered on his pink furred face, while his kin continued to chat to each other. Azelf was -still- working on the Rubix cube, Uxie was reading, Mesprit, Celebi and Shaymin were chatting about really nothing in particular, and Zapdos continued to moodily stare out the window.

"So... that's really it." Giratina finished, while Mew let out a deep breath of air. "What do you think, Haku?"

After a moment of thought, with Mew clasping his paws so tightly together that they could have fallen off, the Gallade nodded his head. "Alright."

Mew gave a high-pitched squeal, darting forward to hug the psychic, who held out one hand for him to stop before he did something awkward. "However." He continued, while the pink feline did laps around the Wreck Room. "It's a long process, especially in your case. You'll have to take some sort of training before you head into the field. Is that well for you, Giratina?" The dragon nodded her head.

"I figured it would be as such." She looked indifferent.

"Great. Wes should be fine with it, as well." Haku paused. "There are a few things you need to settle before you can officially become a team. You'll have to split your pack into groups. That could take some thinking." The legendary of death nodded her head again, this time vacantly, before turning to look at her kin- all in which were watching her intently. The serpent hesitated, red eyes flickering over the group, before she spoke up.

"Everyone, get into groups of two, threes or fours. I did the research." She said to the Gallade, who grinned slightly. "No less than two, no more than four. Everyone will be able to do this themselves." The room exploded into chatter as shouts were thrown from being to being, and Mew nearly tackled Azelf due to his excitement.

"Azelf! Azelf!" He chanted, hugging his best friend. "Let's be teammates!"

The Being of Will gave a smirk, "Hells yeah!"

Others were less eager, and Mewtwo continued to lean against the wall, face blank of emotion. Deoxys approached him, face as nervous as it could be, before she spoke up, voice hesitant. She was one of the few legendaries that Mewtwo considered a 'friend'- meaning that he might actually talk to her without being forced to- but it was still nerve wracking to meet his cold violet gaze.

"Er, Mewtwo?"

"If you're going to ask what I think you are, then I accept." His voice was bored. "It would be less effort for me to, considering that I don't want to waste my energy on something so... pointless." Deoxys' black eyes narrowed at his robotic tone, but she was pleased anyway, glad that she hadn't been snapped at. "Now that that is done, I'm going back to contemplating how I'm going to pay Arceus back for putting me in this hell."

"Ah, yes..."

"No question about it!" Raikou barked, pulling his two counterparts close with his giant paws. "We're a team!" Suicune averted her eyes elsewhere, trying to make it seem like she didn't know the insane feline, while Entei only rolled his eyes, wondering what he had done to deserve such an idiotic counterpart. "I dub us Team Awesome!" Now both of them were wondering what they had done to deserve such an idiotic counterpart. Raikou was oblivious to their depressed glares, as he continued to grin goofily. "This is going to be _epic. _Maybe we'll even get our own movie!_"_

_"_It's obvious that counterparts and trios are staying close." Uxie noted, while Mesprit continued to float next to him. Jirachi and Celebi were in front of them, "So why don't we just cut the work and form a team of four?" The forest fairy, wishmaker and Being of Emotion nodded their heads in agreement, looking equally bored as the Being of Knowledge did. "We sure lack excitement, don't we..."

"For the last time, I'm forming a team with you guys." Zapdos snapped, voice moody. Articuno and Moltres shot the thunder hawk confused looks, obvious in stupor at her odd behavior. The legendary of the arctic folded and unfolded her wings, attempting to keep them from falling asleep- as they constantly did when she didn't move for long periods of time- before speaking up, red eyes cautious.

"Erm, you're always complaining about us, so why form a team?"

The gold and black bird ruffled her feathers. "Don't question my motives, Articuno."

The pale blue legendary narrowed her red eyes, while the phoenix only gave a small sigh.

"Giratina! Our beloved counterpart!"

The dragon of death twitched one eye as Dialga and Palkia came up behind her, "I know, I know..." She groaned, wishing otherwise. "Just don't make the name too stupid." The dragons of time and space gave identical grins, exchanging high fives while giving 'yays' that made them sound like four year old kids. The six-legged dragon rolled her crimson eyes, wishing that she had thought before acting so rashly. Who knew what was going to go wrong with them.

"Team Uber?"

"No... it sounds stupid..."

"Team Awesome?"

"Raikou's team already took it..."

"Damn! Er, ah, um, I dunno! You think of something, Mew!"

Said feline pressed his paws to the sides of his face, tilting his head down in deep thought. "Um... Team Pizza?" Azelf shot him a flat look. "This is harder than it looks!" While the two furred ex-legends shot random words at each other, Rade continued to stare moodily at her roses, only looking up when Haku sat down next to her.

"Legendaries have no creativity." The Gallade said softly, a small grin flickering over his pale face.

"Says you." Rade replied, "Remember how long it took for us to think of our team name?"

"And look what we got." Nero continued, smirking. "I guess we can't be too critical."

"Team Icyflamebolt?! Are you _serious_?!"

Zapdos gave an indignant squawk at her orange counterpart, who flinched away from her sharp beak as the thunder hawk flapped her spiky wings. Even Articuno looked a little disheveled at the dubbing of their team, but she shot her temperamental counterpart a glare to keep the conflict to a minimum. Moltres gave the electric type a desperate look, hoping to make her stop yelling at him, but her glaring red-brown eyes refused to soften to his timid expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He wailed in reply, shielding himself with his flaming wings- which actually worked. "We don't have to use it! It was just a stupid thing from the top of my head!" He opened one navy eye, peeking at her timidly from under one wing. Zapdos' expression was thoughtful- or at least less deadly- as she fluffed up her jagged feathers and sat back down, turning her beak to the ceiling.

"Whatever. It doesn't even matter." She huffed. "As long as we do our best- and beat up a lot of people- it doesn't matter _what _our name is." Articuno blinked, surprised that her raging counterpart decided to use logic instead of violence for once, as she was so rash that she acted on instinct alone. Moltres looked stunned, as he continued to stare blankly at the gold and black avian with large blue eyes, flames flickering innocently against the ground- which surprisingly hadn't caught fire yet.

"Damn you, Raikou!" Azelf yelled from across the room, waving a fist at the thunder tiger. "Why'd you take our name, you walking battery?!" Said feline stuck out his tongue from his saber fangs and blew a raspberry in the Being of Will's direction, face beaming with smugness.

"What's that? Team Awesome can't hear you because we're too _awesome_!" Behind him, Suicune connected a slender paw to her face while Mew held the enraged blue spirit back from mauling the thunder legendary. Entei just connected his face to a wall, cursing Giratina for thinking of such a stupid plan, while Raikou continued to tease and make faces at Azelf.

"Yep..." Lugia started to no one in general. "This is going to end badly."

"I think we should name ourselves Team Ho-oh for obvious reasons, of course." The phoenix grinned, posing in front of his silver counterpart. "Imagine! Team Ho-oh saves the day! Beautiful."

"More like tragic." The dragon of the sea muttered in reply. "You're so arrogant and self-centered. If we're going to make this work, we have to think of a name we both agree on. And if you haven't noticed, I'm not loving this name." The rainbow avian put his vibrant wings against his sides, neck rearing to give Lugia an irritated look with red eyes. He opened his beak to speak, but the dragon stopped him again, "And it has to be something people can say without fainting from lack of oxygen. Two words max. No hyphens." She added, when she saw he was about to retort.

"Damn. Well..." The legendary of rainbows paused. "Silver? Gold. No. Hmm. How about..." He trailed off, then gave a curt nod. "Team... Radiance? Eh? Eh?" The silver serpent rolled her eyes at his eager tone, but gave a nod of approval. It couldn't be worst than whatever their kin were thinking of, considering they all had the creativity of a bowl of oatmeal. Ho-oh fluffed up his feathers, face smug. "I knew it. Pure genius. Watch, Lugia, we're going to be famous. We may even get our own brand of cereal!"

"This is stupid. The world is stupid. You're stupid. And you. And you. And most definitely you." Registeel ranted, maroon eyes flashing angrily as her counterparts plus Heatran only exchanged glances. "Seriously, this is a waste of time. I don't see the point. There is no point. A melted crayon has more of a point than this does. I don't want to be stuck working with you incompetent idiots. I'm losing I.Q just by breathing the same air as you."

"You don't even-"

"Shut up. I'm surprised you even know how to talk, Regirock. You're the most incompetent of all of them. You're so incompetent, it's a wonder that you can even function as a physical being. You're so incompetent that-"

"I get it, I get it. I'm an idiot and you hate me. You can write a book on all of my mistakes. You'd kill me if you were allowed to. You're thinking of about a dozen ways to kill me now. Alright, enough already." The rock type flashed his eyes in such a way like he was rolling them. "Seriously, once you get started to never stop. You just go on and on and on and on..."

"Hey guys!" Regice chirped up, trying to delay any brawl. "Why don't we just think of a cool name? I'm sure we can think of something fun."

"I don't even care." Registeel replied. "There's no point."

"You sound like Mewtwo." Heatran replied, rolling her red eyes. "Just get over it. It's better this than what Arceus usually makes us do. To be honest, I'm glad I don't have to sit in that mountain. It was boring." Regice nodded- meaning he just tilted his body up and down- before swinging his icy arms in the air.

"Right! So think of something."

"Stupid." His counterparts replied.

"Fine, if you guys aren't going to take it seriously, then I'll name our team." The lava legendary started. She paused, an evil smile creeping over her red and gray face before she pointed one claw in the air and then exclaimed: "I dub thee Team Flowery-Pudding-Cups!" All three of the Regis turned around so abruptly that Registeel smacked her hand into Regirock's face and Regice toppled onto his head.

"You aren't serious!" Regirock yelped. "That's the stupidest thing ever!"

"Exactly." She retorted. "So if you don't think of something, we'll be known as Team Flowery-Pudding-Cups for our entire stay here." The trio flickered their eyes, obviously trying to figure out if it was a bluff or not. "I'm not even kidding. I quite like the name." Registeel gripped her hands into fists before folding her arms.

"Fine. I say Team Domination." A shadow crossed her face. "That way we can pretend to be a nice team but in reality were saving money to build a deathray!" She gave a evil cackle, while Regirock just shot her a look that obviously questioned her sanity. He then raised one club of an arm and turned to look at Heatran and Regice.

"I'll agree with the name, not with the plan. You're obsessed!" He snapped, "Besides, we should use the money for... erm... you know... Oh, screw it, it doesn't even matter. I'll go with Team Domination? What about you, Regice?" The pale, frozen legendary gave a shift of his arms, golden eyes flickering with excitement.

"Works for me."

While the legendaries chatted with their now partners, Giratina recorded every team name, using Mesprit as a scribe since the dragon had lost her psychic abilities and using a pen manually was impossible. "I'm surprised..." She started, looking at the Being of Emotion next to her. "Counterparts that fight and 'hate' each other seem to want to be on the same team... quite puzzling." The pink and pale blue spirit shrugged her shoulders. "Ah... but these names, they suck."

The legendary of death turned her red eyes as her counterparts approached, knowing something was about to go bad by the grins on their faces. "Hey, Giratina!" Palkia started, waving one of his small claws. "Guess what? We finally thought of a name!" The serpent groaned, expecting -and receiving- the worst.

* * *

_I wonder what the name is? :D And it's not Warp. I couldn't fit everyone into this chapter, so you'll see the rest of the teams Monday xP So yesh. Erm, review? When was the last time I said that? :D SU out!_


	8. Chapter 8

_After much pacing and much thinking and much backspacing, I have update!_

_-crowd gasps-_

_Yes! I know! I said by Monday! well... I lied. Or something. xP Sorry. This chapter may be a little choppy, but meh, I've redone it so many times it's been imprinted in my mind! :O Well, without further delay..._

_FIC!  
_

* * *

"Calm blue oceans, calm blue oceans..."

Giratina inhaled deeply, holding her breath and scrunching her wine eyes shut. It was a practice she had adopted after watching one too many Oprah episodes due to being dragged to a girl gathering set up by Cresselia. While she couldn't get the recipe for brownies out of her head, at least she could resist the urge to behead anyone who approached her, though, to be honest, if it was either one of her counterparts she wouldn't have minded, let alone regretted it. Said dragons were currently watching a game of chess that had started between Mewtwo and Uxie- the two smartest legends- and a tense silence had fallen over the highly intelligent and pensive beings.

Mew and Azelf were cooing over a series of books- this would be the one time when they actually bothered with reading- about the basics of the trade. As Haku had assumed, Wes had heartily agreed to their proposal, and had run around screaming 'yoomtah' until Hige finally bribed him to shut up with Perfect Apples. The Chatot then went into a long rant about the difficulties they were to experience that no one cared about and mostly ignored. Besides, Rade had easily explained in in one statement:

"Do the job, don't get killed, get paid."

In which Haku added a few other things about morals and fighting for justice that the Roserade simply rolled her eyes at.

"It may take some thinking, but every team needs a leader." Nero coached to another group of legends consisting of those that had given up on watching the duel of wits between Mewtwo and Uxie. "The leader gives the orders, thinks up most of the plans and such..." He winked one brown eye. "...But most importantly, they do all of the paperwork."

Manaphy gave a slow nod, green eyes large with wonder. Shaymin was at his side, though she looked more amused than awed with the information. The grass type smirked, paw running along the green fur on her back out of habit. "Well, what's your position on Team Raider, Nero?" She inquired, dark green eyes curious as she toyed with one of the pink flowers on the side of her face.

"Defense." The Rhyperior replied, striking a pose. "I take the hits when needed. I also double as a researcher."

"What's with the pose? You look like an idiot." Rade grinned, approaching her friend, who was shooting her an annoyed glance. The Roserade folded her smooth arms and widened her smirk, shifting her head so her white petals swayed at the movement before continuing, her voice surprisingly cheery. "Waaaay back when we founded our team, we had to think a lot just to figure out what we were good at." The grass type started, waving one rose nonchalantly. "Nero's a good defense because of his size and strength, and he's a researcher because he surprisingly intelligent despite having to stand on two legs to think properly, so he's one of the best researchers I know of-"

"Aw, shucks."

"-But he's slow motion wise, so obviously we didn't make him a scout. That's my job, after all. You know, ninja reflexes and such."

"Yep." Nero started, grinning broadly. "To think she can dodge just about anything, disappear and avoid detection like the best, yet her bane is the staircase in our own base." Ignoring the glower that he was sent, the rock type continued: "Heheheh, just thinking of how many times she's fallen down them makes me chuckle."

"They're cursed I tell you." The Roserade snapped back, "Those and the Guild's steps. I'm surprised I didn't topple down them this morning." She gave a huff, annoyed, before continuing. "Anyway, Haku was the natural choice for a leader, despite the fact that he was a-" She and Nero gave a stifled giggles, earning two looks that obviously thought they were very strange. "-Kirlia at the time." Haku, who had been talking with Hige about recent reports, whipped his head around and gazed disapprovingly at his teammates.

"With the skirt..."

"And the hair..."

"Shut up!" The Gallade exclaimed, flustered as he could feel everyone's gaze on him, imagining him as said Pokemon. "I've told you two a million times! Don't bring that up!" The Rhyperior and Roserade both exchanged glances, before taking on the same expression. Shaymin tilted her head to the side, wondering if the training they had undergone had given them any special link to know what the other was thinking, but then dismissed it. It was probably no different than Mew and Azelf's pranking relationship.

"You can act as masculine as you want..." Nero started, nodding.

"But you'll always be our little Kirlia, kiddo!" Rade finished, before turning to look at the two small legendaries. "You see, to be a leader you have to put up with a lot. You'll have to be able to be humiliated in public with grace, which Haku does wonderfully!" Said male only gave a grumble in reply. "Yep. If I was the leader, both of their bodies would be in the basement by now." She gave a sheepish laugh, while Nero and Haku exchanged worried glances. "Joking, joking. Just keep that little fact in mind. Pick someone who can either laugh it off or keep it in and let them destroy them slowly- as long as they don't snap and push you into a river filled with hungry Sharpedo."

"Right." Manaphy said, voice low.

"I'm the leader!"

"No, I'm the leader!"

"Guys..."

"You'll kill us all!"

"No, you will!"

"IDIOTS!" Rayquaza finally roared, causing the other two to jerk themselves to face him. "Would you shut up about this already?! If you can't talk about this civilly, then _I'll_ decide!" There came a second pause. "_I'll_ be the leader, since you're both incompetent!" The orca and lizard both groaned, mutters of 'there goes my fun' and 'but you're so strict' escaping their maws, decorated by a variety of colorful and creative curses. Golden eyes narrowed as the dragon's delicate hearing picked it up. "What did you say?!"

"Nothing." At that moment, the counterparts realized it would probably be best not to edge his rage further.

"Well, _I'm _going to be the leader, obviously." Registeel started, red eyes flashing as she folded her arms. "Since you'll lead us into a ditch, you'll probably forget where we are and who knows what you'll do to get us killed." Regirock- whom the last comment had been directed towards- only swung his clubbed rock arms to rest at his sides, orange eyes flashing in a pattern of annoyance. Heatran knew this only because she hung out with them enough- as most of the patterns were lost to even the other legends.

"What? Oh _hell _no, Registeel." The rock type countered. "After one too many fiascos with your insane plans, I'm going to have to vote against that. You're a _terrible _leader." He ducked as a fist swung over his head, and gave a chuckle. "Heheh, Steely's gotten rusty. I think you need some 'Evapo-rust'." The second time the punch was thrown the male didn't have a chance to dodge, and he crashed to the ground, as usual. Regice only gave a sigh, while Heatran rolled her crimson eyes.

"I know I'd suck at it..." Regice started, sounding meek. "But I think Heatran's the best choice."

"Favoritism!" Regirock croaked from the ground, while Registeel allowed an enraged 'expression' to flash over her eyes.

"There is _no_ way I'm going to take orders from a-a _toad_ thing! Especially a _fire _toad thing!"

Heatran only gave a huff. "Well excuse me for _existing_, you over-sized paperweight, but I would make a better leader considering I won't abuse my teammates constantly." Regice gave a hum of approval, while Regirock rose to his legs as quickly as he could- tangerine eyes flashing in agreement. "And plus, I know they'll agree, I'm a lot nicer."

"I'll second that!"

"That's three against one, Registeel!" Regice chirped, swinging his club arms. "So... that makes Heatran our leader from now on! Does that make me second in command?" He then asked the magma legend, who gave a nod of her red head. "Sweet!"

"Conspiracy, dammit!" The steel type exclaimed, hands binding into fists. "I expected it from Regirock, I expected it from Heatran and I even expected it from Shaymin, but _you_ Regice? You're the _innocent_ one!" The ice typed legendary only shrugged his arms- since he didn't have shoulders- golden eyes flashing in a rare expression of indifference. "You've been tainted by the real world!"

"Well... I just want to be second in command." He replied cheerily, "Anyways, we should have fun with this! It's about helping people!"

"Yeah, _helping_, Registeel, not trying to blast them with deathrays." Regirock confirmed. He ducked another punch, giving another laugh while backing away from his counterpart. "Heck, I'm getting good at dodging. I feel so light! And free!" Registeel only gave a low growl, eyes dimming and taking on a blank sheen as she tried to keep her temper. It didn't even matter that much, considering that they would probably turn back soon. She'd hold her tongue- not really- and then take her revenge when it felt right.

"So... what are they doing exactly?"

Celebi looked up from the Azelf and Mew, who were staring at each other blankly, fluttering her transparent wings. "Having a staring contest. I guess it's for leadership." Jirachi gave a sheepish laugh, pointing behind him at Entei and Raikou, who were wrestling to figure out the same thing. Suicune just looked exasperated.

"Surprisingly, it's less destructive. That's new." The golden-headed legend then replied, smiling slightly. The time traveler only gave a slight nod of her head, before turning back to the two small legends and their contest. "Anyways, Mesprit being our leader seems like a good idea, since she's so passionate about those sorts of things." The fairy let a smile grace her face, and she turned to look at the wishgranter.

"Think highly of her, do we?" Celebi then inquired, blue eyes sparkling teasingly as Jirachi only blushed and gave a sheepish shake of his head in reply. The pale green legendary then continued: "Uxie'll obviously be our researcher, considering how much reading he does... I wonder what I'll do. Maybe scouting, that seems like fun."

"Yeah. Fun." Jirachi took the seat next to her, clasping his hands together in thought.

"HA! YOU _BLINKED_!" Mew suddenly shouted, voice high-pitched with excitement. Azelf gave a groan and collapsed her face into her paws, curses sliding from her mouth. "I'm the leader! I'm the leader!" The pink cat chanted as he did rounds around the room, leaving the Being of Will to pound her paws against the table in disappointment. The blue sprite then floated up from her seat, untangling her tails before giving a pout.

"At least we're doing this civilly." Cresselia commented, before throwing her card down. The golden swan gave a girly squeal as she spotted her card, which happened to be a king. "Beat that, Darkrai! Go ahead and try to beat that!" Said phantom shrugged his black shoulders before throwing down his own card, which landed face down. The moon legendary shot the card an anxious look, before hesitantly grasping it with one magenta paw and flipping it over.

"No!" She gasped in disappointment, as the ace met her eyes. "Y-you suck!"

Darkrai only gave a smug smirk, organizing the cards and putting them back into their container. "Sorry, Cresselia. Rules state that aces beat everything. So that makes me the leader." In a rare moment of childishness, the dark type stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry, ducking as a chair went flying over his head. "Hey! You managed a weak psychic that time!"

"Only because I was trying to give you a concussion." The female replied, tone moody."I just can't understand... in random card games you win, in poker you win. What the heck!" A shrug was her only reply.

On the other side of the room, a surprisingly calm Zapdos rustled her feathers, rolling her red-brown eyes. "I honestly don't care who the leader is. You guys decide." She lifted her head and looked up at the ceiling, looking regal. "As long as I'm the offense, and as long as I get to electrocute some losers, then who cares about who's giving orders." Moltres lowered his head meekly, navy eyes shifting to look at Articuno.

"Um, you can be the leader Articuno." He mumbled. "You'll be a good one, after all."

The ice type graced her counterpart with a gentle smile, "Alright then. I don't see a problem with it."

"Well, they understand everything, Haku." Nero started, "So should we let them go in?"

"It's still early in the morning, so they have plenty of time." Rade agreed, "Then it'll give me a chance to get some other stuff done." The Gallade only paused, worry flickering over his face. "And don't about them failing or such, they have the badges, they'll be fine." She placed her roses on her hips, shooting him an irritated glance. "We were thrown into our first mission without warning, too, remember? Legends or not, they deserve no special treatment."

Their leader finally gave a sigh, "Fine. But I want you to tailgate the group you think might have trouble, Rade." He finally stated, face firm. "I'd do it myself, but you're the scout, not me." The grass type gave a groan, smacking her forehead and giving an 'oy' of disappointment. There went her plans for the day she had so painstakingly set up. "Perhaps Mew and Azelf. You get along with them, so if anything goes wrong, you'll be quick to defend them, won't you?"

Her imaginary hackles raised. "I don't know what that means, Haku." She growled, edgy. "But fine. I'll follow them." Before the Roserade could stride away, the psychic stopped her, grabbing her wrist, causing her to turn and glance at him. "What now?" She snapped, and her friend only shot her a gentle look in reply, while Nero only grinned- already knowing the two-worded statement he was going to mutter.

"Be careful."

There came a pause that lasted only a second, like Rade had forgotten exactly what she was supposed to say, surprise flickering over her face. Well, she should have expected it, it _had _been a while since she had scouted without her teammates behind her and it was only natural for her leader to be anxious about it. Of course. Shaking out of whatever had caught her in stupor, the grass type only gave a snort, folding her arms.

"Whatever." She grumbled.

* * *

"This is so exciting!"

Mew did flips in the air, while Azelf only followed behind, looking just as eager. "We're going to beat some bad guys, collect the money and be awesome!" She replied, grin nearly taking over her pale blue face. "So, Mew, where should we turn to first?" The pink feline stopped his spinning, hovering in the ground while unfolding the map, green-blue eyes bright with eagerness. The two members of Team Ownage- they had decided on the name after hours of intense pondering- had decided to take the mission in the small area known as Beach Cave, a wet, pretty cave filled with a series of stalagmites and stalagtites that decorated like giant fangs.

"Well, we should take a left at the big old tree..."

Azelf stopped, frown flickering over the grin that had dominated. "Tree? Mew, we're in Beach Cave, how can there be a tree?" The cat paused, suddenly realizing the same thing. "Here, let me see the map." The Being of Will took one glance at the paper in her paws and instantly spotted the problem, giving a groan as she reread the title written in large, blocky, obvious text. "For the love of- Mew! This is a map to Oran Forest! This is the wrong map _entirely_!"

Somewhere, a certain Roserade connected her rose to her face.

"Eh?!" Mew floated to look over her shoulders, face alarmed. "B-but!"

The other legend gave a sigh, crumpling up the map and throwing it to the ground. "Oh well. I guess it can't be helped." She threw her paws into the air and gave an indifferent laugh. "Beach Cave isn't that big, so we'll eventually wander into the right place. What floor was it again, Mew?" A pause was her only reply. Thinking he hadn't heard, the female repeated in a louder voice: "Mew? You there?"

"I, um... don't remember."

"Ah." Azelf replied, "Where's the paper we got when we accepted the mission?"

Another pause. "Um... on the table in the living room..."

"Oook." For being the usually temperamental female who mauled people who even dared to disagree with her, Azelf was taking the news pretty well. "That's ok. I'm sure... we'll run into what we were supposed to do... eventually..." She took a deep breath, flexing her paws. "Erm... so... let's go. What direction did we come in? I seem to have forgotten."

"..."

"... I'm guessing you did, too?" She asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. Another pause. "Alright... let's go straight. Worst case scenario we end up at the entrance again." Mew gave a sullen nod, green-blue eyes dull with disappointment. "Don't look so sad, it makes me feel like a jerk." The sprite grumbled, punching his shoulder with one paw playfully. The once legendary of children gave a weak grin, taking the lead as they headed in the decided direction, never noticing the shadow that darted from stalagmite to stalagmite.

"Wait." Mew stopped abruptly nearly causing Azelf to bump into him. The feline looked around him hastily one pink ear twitching. "D-did you hear that?" He stammered, large eyes growing wider still in fear. Azelf paused, then shook her head- as she didn't have nearly as decent hearing as her friend did. "It sounded not nice." The sprite snorted.

"Not nice. Well that's very spec- holy crap!"

Before the Being of Will could finish her chiding statement, she was forced to dive to the ground as a blast of water shot over head. Mew gave a squeal of fear, darting in another direction in a storm of panic, while Azelf righted herself and struggled to figure out who had attacked them. "Hey! Yo! Who did that?! Step out now and I'll let you leave with all of your limbs!" She paused. "Well, I may rip off your arm, or rupture your spleen... but nothing that a little Aspirin won't fix."

She gave a curse as she dodged another attack that came from the darkness, "Dude! That nearly hit me!"

Meanwhile, Mew was flying around in circles, wailing at the top of his lungs. "Don't kill me! I'm too cute and cuddly!"

Azelf gave a growl, forming a small ball of psychic energy in her paws, before shooting a glare in Mew's direction. "Shut up! That's making it really hard to concentrate!" Before she could lob the sphere in the direction she hoped the enemy was in, a stream of high pressured water struck her in the chest, sending the small legend crashing into one of the stone walls. The Being of Will managed to float to the ground and avoid the painful fall that would have followed, but her grimace of pain was clear on her two-shaded blue face.

"_Azelf_!" Mew wailed.

"That... didn't hurt." She replied, proving otherwise when she keeled over and fell onto her face. Her partner dodged under another strike of water, managing to come to her side. He shook her by the shoulders, face clouded with panic, still in fear of what the invisible enemy would do next. He was practically a sitting duck, not that he could have done much anyway.

Mew suddenly gave a desperate laugh. "T-the badge! That's right!" He lifted his paws up, expecting to see the pink and white object that had the power to get them out of trouble, but he grasp nothing more than air. "W-where'd it go? I had it! I did!" His bottom lip trembled as he felt around for the egg-shaped curio, eyes starting to fill with tears of fear as his tail lay limp beside him. "A-azelf! Please wake up! I'm scared!" The spirit stayed silent, but his ears perked as he heard something move behind him.

The feline looked up, face pale under his fur as a number of Pokemon finally appeared in the light that filtered through the ceiling. It took him a moment to remember- heck, with so many species, who could blame him-before he classified them as Gastrodon- the nasty, slimy, overall disgusting slugs, as Mesprit called them.

"H-hi..." He stammered, paws flying up in the universal gesture for stop. "W-wait! D-don't attack! It's me! You know, M-mew?! The cute and lovable legendary of children? Ring a bell? Please?" He gave a squeak as the herd of ground and water types started charging their attacks- which he had finally identified as Hydropump, a move he had known before the curse- and cowered in his paws, eyes scrunching shut in despair. "_Don't hurt us_!"

There came a sound like shattering glass, followed by a sickening thud, and the blush colored legendary snapped his eyes open to see that three of the Gastrodon had been knocked out. A moment of confusion flickered through his mind as he wondered what had just happened, before an all too familiar caped figure dropped down in front of him, taking on her usual battle stance. Mew couldn't help but give a fangirlish wail of happiness. "Rade!"

The Roserade ignored him and kept her intent glare on what was left of the herd, maroon eyes narrowed into slits. Never giving them a chance to charge another one of their combined attacks, the grass type darted to their left, causing their attention to be dragged in that direction, before charging another Shadow ball. While it normally would have been smartest to use a grass attack- despite the fact that she never paid attention to the lessons the Guild taught, she knew type match-ups- the sunlight that filtered from the ceiling wasn't enough to fuel them, and she didn't want to use up her energy for no reason.

She threw the sphere of black energy into the face of the closest Pokemon without mercy, smirking slightly as it slammed into the one behind it, then turned to face the four Gastrodon that were still left. "Do you really want to get me upset?" She snapped, folding her arms. "Scram before I get out the salt!" Taking the hint, the remaining slugs turned tail and fled back into the darkness, leaving their herdmates to fend for themselves. Rade rolled her eyes and turned back to look at the two legendaries, face indifferent. "Psh. Gastrodon."

Her tough image was ruined, however, as a certain pink cat attached himself to her face, sobbing hysterically like the time when Wes ran out of apples for an entire week. "I-I was so scared! Why did they attack us, Rade? We didn't do anything! And Azelf is hurt and I'm really scared and I can't find the badge and what if they come back and I don't want to die!" Rade attempted to pry the feline off of her, but he only tightened his hug.

"Do mhph hmdd!" Her snap was softened by his fur. "I chmph brephm!"

Despite the fact that it all sounded like gibberish, Mew managed to understand ("Do you mind? I can't breathe!") and detached himself from her face, floating down to look worriedly at Azelf, who was still knocked out cold. "This is all of my fault..." He mumbled, face overwhelmed with guilt. "I'm the leader, yet I couldn't do a thing right..." Rade widened her eyes, trying to figure out where she had heard such a managed to shake of the feeling of deja vu long enough to retort:

"Don't be stupid. Even leaders make mistakes." Despite the fact that she wanted to yell at him for being such a coward and for panicking at the worst possible moment, she didn't- or rather, couldn't. Something about him was so familiar- his watery, big eyes, his trembling figure guilty and worried for the health of his friend- reminded her of someone, she just couldn't figure out who. Rade sighed. "Just hurry up and look for your badge, alright? Azelf'll be fine, she just got knocked over the head, is all."

Mew gave a sullen nod before searching the floor of the cave for his team badge, while Rade only thought silently over who could possibly mirror him.

* * *

_Well, I should have an update by Sunday, maybe. So yep. And stuff xP SU out!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Woooow, sorry for the long update time! :S I had a lot of stuff I had to do... but updates should come up, now that it's break! Yays~ I don't have much to say, other than thanks to those that reviewed! Love you guys! Also, Team names have been altered just a bit -goes to update profile-  
_

_FIC!  
_

* * *

Team Eclipse- a naming choice that once again proved that legendary Pokemon had the creativity of a spoon, and probably even less- were taking their very first trip into the relaxing woods to the west of town that didn't seem to have a name. While this had ticked Cresselia off, Darkrai hadn't seemed to mind, and since he had won leadership, his lunar teammate had no choice but to- grudgingly- follow. The mission had been a simple one, catch the big, scary, evil bad guy- a direct quote from the sputtering Delcatty that had assigned them the job- that had attacked him from the back and run off with the bag of whatever the classy cat had been carrying. Well, it should have been simple. Darkrai had been so pleased that at least one person hadn't run away screaming at his appearance that he had forgotten all about what the leader of Team Raider had told him.

Hours of calling their leader an idiot- Cresselia- giving pointless orders (Make sure you, er, keeping hovering, Cresselia)- Darkrai- and smacking into trees that definitely hadn't been there before- both of them- later and both counterparts had gotten over their passive truce and were running through plans of torture that made Giratina's fantasies look like children cartoons. They had spent half of the time yelling at each other about nothing- most onlookers had fled, dubbing them insane- and the other portion chasing a shadow that had humiliated them in a series of situations that none of them wanted to talk about ever again.

After nearly attacking his own counterpart- at this point he probably wouldn't have regretted it- Darkrai finally cornered the shadow, intent on Shadow Balling whatever it was that had caused him such pain. Cresselia approached, a similar expression on her face, but she was forced to stop when the ghost held up one claw. "Nope. Leader gets to maul the bad guy first."

The psychic swan narrowed her red eyes, wings whirring weakly- and it was times like this when she wished they would regain their dangerous luster and sharp edge. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle it, _leader_?" She spat out, voice dripping with sarcasm that made the dark type glare at her. Darkrai turned back around, and hovered closer, punching his claw into his open palm. "Prepare to meet your worst nightmare-" In the background, Cresselia groaned. "- I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget. I bet you think you were so tough, attacking a sissy cat from behind, eh you... you..."

He stopped.

Confused at his hesitation, Cresselia floated closer, puzzled expression flickering over her gold, blue and pink face. "Darkrai? What's up? Are you chickening out already? I mean, you'd usually jump at a chance to tenderize some idiotic... oh." Both legends stared at the apparent 'bad guy', obviously stupefied. "_Oh._"

Because the 'bad guy' that had apparently been as tall as a Tyranitar and just as terrifying was in reality a small, fluffy Poochyena that was shaking despite the fact that it was warm in the woods. Darkrai connected a claw to his face and gave a moan, curses floating through his head. "We've been chasing the wrong guy the entire time..."

"No, we haven't." Cresselia replied, pointing one magenta paw to the remains of a tattered cloth bag, which had obviously been torn in haste. "That's the same cloth that the Delcatty was showing us before, remember? That's the bag. I guess it was filled with food." She flickered her wings, her version of a shrug. "This is the guy, Darkrai." Said male only continued to stare at the whimpering, shivering pup, claw at his chin.

"What are you going to do?"

He looked up, then repeated dumbly: "What am I going to do?"

The swan gave a curt nod. "The mission was to bring the thief back. Then he'll be disciplined."

"Disciplined?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure how. And stop repeating everything I say, it's annoying." The golden female grumbled, tossing her head for no reason at all. A bored expression crossed her ruby eyes, and she shifted to look at the small dark typed canine. "You're the leader, _remember_? You have to make decisions like this." She leaned back midair when he threw his black arms into the air, frustration flickering in his visible blue eye.

"But I didn't think I'd have to beat up something a fraction my size!" He exclaimed, as she only blinked. Then, shaking her head, the legendary of dreams gave a sigh.

"I didn't say you had to beat him up." She then replied, sounding tired. "That's not the only choice. Why are you so against it anyway? You always beat on Mew, so what's the difference?"

"First off, that's _Mew_." He stated without hesitation, and deep down, Cresselia agreed. "And plus, it's obvious this guy was just hungry. It was that stupid cat's own fault. I bet that he wasn't even attacked, and if he was, then he should have been watching his back." Darkrai folded his arms, looking away quickly. "And, um..."

"Yes?" She pressed.

"... he's... cute."

Cresselia gaped at her counterpart, one red eye twitching. "C-cute? Coming from you that sounds really, really, really..."

"Soft?"

"I was going to say creepy, but why not." The moon legend retorted, she shook her head yet again, tsking under her breath. "Aye... what are we going to do, now? I suppose we could just fail the mission, but then we won't get a reward, and we'll be left behind from all of the others." She clenched her magenta paws. "The idea of Registeel's team getting to Bronze rank before us really ticks me off- what are you doing?"

While Cresselia had been ranting,Darkrai had leaned down and held out one claw to the Poochyena, who sniffed warily. The lunar legendary drifted closer, wings whirring warningly. "Watch it, Darkrai."

"Meh." He replied, blue eyes sliding to look at his counterpart. "Tell me, does he _look _like a bad guy?"

"Well, no." She replied flatly, "But I kinda want to... drop kick him."

The dark type shot the swan a skeptical look. "You don't even have _legs_..."

At this, Cresselia only rolled her red eyes, "Not all of us can have your _supermodel _legs."

"Oh, shut up, Cresselia." He snapped back, picking up the small dark type canine and drifting back to where they had come. Through the thin cover of leaves, the legendary of nightmares could tell that the sun was going to start sinking below the horizon in around an hour, which was a cue for dinner. Knowing Groudon, if they didn't get there on time they probably wouldn't eat at all. He heard the echoing hum of the legendary of dream's wings as she followed, and he could almost feel the puzzled expression digging into his back.

"Er, why are you taking him with us?"

He shrugged.

"Why are you asking me? This is the guy who get himself blasted by a Roar of Time and Spacial Rend at the same time to save a _town_." The gold, blue and pink swan only hummed in agreement; over the years she had learned that her counterpart did things without really thinking, using the instinct that Arceus had granted him, rather than his knowledge. Oddly enough, most of the time he was right.

Even then, if they got attacked by giant, rabid, angry wolves, all of the instinct in the world probably wouldn't save him. Cresselia would see to it herself.

* * *

"I think we did well, eh, guys?"

Registeel grumbled, folding her arms and turning her back to the red and gray legendary of magma, obviously irked by her kin's cheery vibe. Heatran, not oblivious to her moody teammate, but not one for caring, only continued to grin as Regice hobbled over, golden eyes flashing in a pattern of excitement. "Yeah! We got a lot of stuff, too!"

"Most of which we can't even use..." A certain steel type muttered, "Gummis? Notice that the only one who can eat them is Heatran over here?" Said female only shrugged her bumpy red shoulders, scarlet eyes rolling in exasperation. As the legendary of precious metals had observantly retorted, their reward for their work- finding and beating up a thief (which wasn't so much of a fight, considering Regice accidentally sneezed -somehow- and the poor enemy fainted from fear)- had been mostly gummis of an assortment of colors. Before Registeel could punch the client in the face, Heatran had explained that they were very rare- so please, please, _please _don't kill him- to cool her temper while Regirock held her back.

Even then, Registeel still couldn't bite down the urge to shove the candy down her -irritating, stubborn, toad- leader's throat. The only thing that stopped her was the share of money they had gotten as well.

"So what are we gonna spend with it?" Regice continued, "It's not a lot, so should we save it, or no?"

Regirock, who had been unusually silent for the trip, flashed his orange eyes. "I say save it. It's not like we need anything now, anyways..."

"For once I agree, useless one!" Registeel suddenly exclaimed, "We just keep saving and saving and saving..." She struck one finger to the sky while locals shot her strange looks that obviously doubted her sanity. "... and eventually we'll have enough for an H-bomb! Of course, to quicken the cost we could always sell you into slavery again, Regirock."

"For the love-"

"Heeeey, guys!" Regice suddenly broke in, once again attempting to delay any destruction. He pushed in between his counterparts and waved his icy arms. "You know what sounds great? Um, not killing each other so soon! Eh? Eh?" The ice type shot Heatran a look that was begging for help, and giving a sigh, said legend stepped forward.

"Yeah, that does sound great." She started, sounding bored. "Why don't we just head to Guild? Everyone should be returning there by now. But first..." A scarily cheery expression crossed her face, and she sat on her haunches before throwing her front legs out like she was ready to embrace the world. Or fall off a cliff. Registeel wanted the later, of course. In her mind, at the bottom of the cliff were spikes, robot sharks and jazz music, which Heatran happened to hate. "Victory hug!"

Registeel and Regirock recoiled away from her so quickly that they knocked into each other and collapsed into a mangled heap on the ground, while Heatran laughed loudly and Regice gave a small giggle. "I was joking, I was joking..." The fire type chuckled, before holding one cross-shaped foot to Regice. "Highfive?" The iceberg legendary waved his arms- his version of a nod- before giving a hum and making his way to her.

"I don't think that's a good-"

Regirock's warning was abruptly out-voiced as Regice gave a loud yelp of pain, golden eyes flashing in pained surprise at the steam that rose up from his spiked club of an arm. Heatran, who had jumped back, shot him a puzzled look. "Y-you..." The ice-type held out his arm, and where she had made contact was a clean shape of an 'x'. She blinked, wondering how that had gotten there. "... melted me!" The legendary of ice flashed his eyes sadly, fawning over his injured arm. "Never in the, like, thousands and thousands of years of my existence have I melted... it was never possible..." Before Heatran could apologize, the legend of steel spoke up.

"Well, obviously..." Registeel grunted, trying to push Regirock off of her, who was sitting on her back to spite her. "Being the coldest thing in existence and being unable to melt from the hottest flame was due to your legendary status. Heh, that's the only reason you even stand a chance against Articuno, power and greatness wise." She gave a cough, then continued: "Erm, with the curse, you lost that, get it? Which means that you can melt." She paused, giving a thoughtful hum. "Mmm... if that's the case... that means that Regirock can't rebuild himself out of rocks..."

"You're thinking of a way to kill me again, aren't you?"

"Yep. What would you prefer?" The gray legendary's voice took on a business-like tone. "Death by sledgehammer or dynamite?"

"Oh dear, choices, choices..." Regirock started, voice dripping sarcasm. "You're going to have to let me think about that..."

"I guess you could just fill the indent with water and try using an icy wind..." Heatran started, shooting her teammate an apologetic look. Regice flashed his golden eyes and gave an echoing, sheepish laugh.

"It's alright, it's alright." He chirped, waving his arm. "I was just surprised, is all. I'll fix it later." The frozen being paused, turning slowly to look at his fellow legends, who had started to bicker again. "Hey! Guys! I want to go home!"

"That's the problem..." Registeel continued, ignoring her ice counterpart. "You don't have the brain capacity to think."

"At least I'm not hollow!" Regirock snapped back. "You're like a freakin' novelty figurine. If I hit you with a stick, what kind of noise will you make?"

"Why don't you try? Then I'll have an excuse to kill you!"

"Like you've ever _needed _one!"

"What's this? A good point! I'll just get straight to the killing!"

The not so playful banter cut off as the two counterparts tackled each other, while Regice and Heatran stood in the shadow of their battle, identical expressions of embarrassment covering their faces. The fire type turned to her ice typed friend, scarlet eyes filled with exasperation as Regice only continued to shake his head in disappointment, tsking under his breath. His aura was almost out of character, but it was difficult to tell, considering he has as much of an expression as a traffic light.

"You deal with this every day?"

"Every. Single. Freaking. Day."

* * *

"This is the stupidest mission ever." Mesprit sighed, resting her head on her pale blue paws, golden eyes half-closed in sleepiness. Celebi only nodded her head glumly in agreement, while Jirachi mumbled something in his sleep. The team - dubbed Team Wished, thanks to Jirachi( Uxie had wanted to call it Paradox, but Mesprit said it sounded like some type of medicine)- was located in the large expanse of the local library of Treasure Town, not in a creepy cave or foreboding forest. Hell, they would have settled for running messages, cleaning garbage, something, _anything _but what they were stuck doing. Being stuck at one of Arceus' stupid meetings where all she did was tell them how useless and incompetent they were would have been better- at least it was loud.

"Ah, that's fascinating!"

"You know what's really fascinating?" Celebi whispered to the Being of Emotion, who looked like she was ready to slug someone. "... the fact that we haven't died of boredom yet."

"Truly a miracle of science." The pink legend mumbled back. She shook her head, locks of fur shifting at the movement. "Alright, screw this. We give the old guy three more minutes-"

"Three? Why three?" Celebi muttered in response, sounding annoyed. "I hate that number. Why not two?"

Mesprit rolled her eyes. "My god, _fine. _Two more minutes, then we go in there, drag Uxie out and think of a good excuse for why."

"Why do we need an excuse?" The grass type inquired, placing her hands on her hips. "Just hit the guy over the head with a thesaurus and run for it. That's the only thing they're good for, anyways." Mesprit sighed again, paw going to rub the red jewel on her forehead as a means of comfort. While before doing it could blast anything to shreds, now it only flickered softly at her touch.

"Because we need to make a good image. That gets us better pay and more respect."

Celebi chortled, "Really? Then how does that explain Team Raider's fame, eh? They have Rade, and we all know she's beaten up people for fun."

"Well, Team Raider has..." Mesprit clasped her paws together and gave a starstruck grin. "... the utter hotness and deliciousness of Haku, of course they're super." The guardian shot the Being of Emotion a disbelieving glance before grabbing a book- Legend Of Arceus- and throwing it at the pink and blue legendary, scowling as her friend ducked. "Hey! Come on! I'm just saying!"

"You're the leader of our team!" The pale green being snapped back. "Try to keep the flirting down. Just imagine how..."

"How?" Her friend inquired, puzzled. "How what?"

Celebi shook her head. "Nothing, never mind, whatever. How about this for an excuse? Our, er, grandmother has fallen ill." There came a pause. "It's harder than it looks, so shut up." She growled as Mesprit chuckled and grinned at the stupidity. "We could always say we have to attend your funeral..." The Being of Emotion abruptly shut up and took the hint. "That's better... but seriously... I say we just beat him over the head and drag him home."

"But he's having so much fun." Mesprit protested, peering into the room where the Being of Knowledge and old Alakazam of the library cooed over tomes. "Talking about complicated, useless things that others don't care about... reading until his eyes fall out... turning pages until they bleed..." She sighed, "The only time he isn't frowning is when he's reading or making fun of Azelf and I. He's almost as bad as Mewtwo."

"That's pretty tough. Getting Mewtwo to smile, let alone laugh is like trying to get Mew to cut back on the pixii sticks." Celebi mused, "I feel bad for Deoxys, she has to deal with him. I can just imagine..." The grass/psychic type's voice deepened and took on a monotonous tone. "Don't be incompetent with your silly insights, Deoxys. They're useless." She coughed, and her voice took on its usual light, teasing aura. "Yep. I can imagine it. That atmosphere is probably colder than..."

"Ice?" Mesprit interjected, sounding amused. "This is why you need a thesaurus."

"Meh. I can do without." She replied, shrugging her pale shoulders. "So, are we going to ambush or not?"

"Ambush who?"

The two turned around, surprise flickering over their faces. Uxie floated in the doorway, book in his arms as he shot them a skeptical gaze. He had gotten pretty good at giving those glances, Mesprit couldn't help but note, despite the fact that he was so used to having his eyes closed. The Being of Knowledge gave a small cough under their eyes and shifted the book, floating past them while flipping through it.

"Well, I'm done." The golden-head legend started nonchalantly, "So we can go."

"What did you get?" Mesprit asked, while Celebi nudged Jirachi awake; that guy was always falling asleep, even now. "We've been here for hours while everyone else has been fighting and earning cash! It better be worth it!" Uxie gave a sigh, rolling his golden eyes- now that she could see him do so and thus understand his annoyance- before shoving it into her chest roughly.

"Giratina asked for something about items." He then started, "She's taken an interest in treasures and the effect they have on the state of being. I guess she wants to figure out how to break the curse." A look of surprise once again sprang over the Being of Emotion's face, but she quickly shook it away. "That book has a list of items of ancient decent that may help, but I doubt it. At best it'll just make her frustrated, but that's not my problem, so whatever." He shrugged his slender shoulders while Mesprit looked through the book with surprising interest.

"But there's a possibility, right?"

"Ever slim, but there, yes." Uxie replied, shifting to look at Celebi and Jirachi as they floated closer. "But let's just head out, Mew and Azelf are no doubt causing chaos."

"You'd better believe it." Celebi smirked, "So let's hurry and go before Groudon eats all of the food. I'm starved."

With one finally look behind them, the team slipped out of the library and into the square, ready to tackle whatever had gone wrong at the Guild.

* * *

_I just got Okami xD Which is why the update didn't come sooner, but eh. Anyways, R&R and see you next chapter! SU out!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, sorry for the delay. Things happen, things happen x3 I don't have much to say, and I can't even say when the next chapter'll be up, because when I say it, something always comes up. So... I won't.  
FIC!  
_

* * *

"THESE IDIOTIC RECORDS!"

A roar loud enough to echo through the entire Guild sounded from the wreck room, causing all of its inhabitants to glance up at the angry dragon of death that was its source. Giratina, looking frustrated and murderous enough to make heads roll stamped one of her six legs, giving a grunt of disappointment. Uxie, who was holding up the book for the serpent to read, only rolled his golden eyes at her huffing; he had expected her reaction to be such.

"IS IT THAT HARD TO GET THE FACTS STRAIGHT?!" Giratina's voice dropped abruptly to a vengeful mutter. "All of these damned books call me male... curses..." A number of other legends who had been subjected to the same abuse only nodded their heads in sympathy. The wreck room contained only the legendaries- most in which were present, tired and hungry- and Nero, as the usual inhabitants had decided to eat elsewhere due to the dragon of death's dour mood.

"To be fair-" Nero's voice came up from the other side of the room, where he was safe from mauling. "It's not like you drop by and say 'hey' every once in a while for tea. It's not like we know you. That's probably why."

"In other words..." Mewtwo's voice was wry. "Your antisocial behavior is to blame."

While the prospect of removing his feline head from his shoulders crossed her mind, Giratina chose to remain calm, and merely gave a growl that made most humans faint. Despite the fact that the psychic legend had been created by said humans, he didn't seem phased. "Bah... I'm too busy taking care of the gates of the underworld to be bothered. What's your excuse, Mewtwo? The only time you come out of your cave is when you have to go to meetings and no time else."

Deoxys, who was fiddling with the leaves of one of the plants that sat next to the entrance of the wreck gave a telepathic chuckle, and if she had had a mouth she probably would have been grinning. "His excuse? He's probably sociophobic." The people who got it chuckled, while the ones who didn't only shot each other puzzled looks. The legendary of the stars and space shrugged her red-orange shoulders as she went to continue, "Anyways, Giratina... at least you're in the records. The closest thing they have of me is that squiggle."

"Well, yes." The dragon said, looking at said squiggle. "To be fair in that argument, you've only recently join our ranks..."

"Regretfully." Rayquaza snorted from his corner.

Giratina glared at the green serpent of the sky, who looked away. "... and it's not like we've had one of those universal situations that requires you to come before mortals... You weren't a legend when we had to fight amongst ourselves, that was thousands of years ago. You probably weren't even alive." It was difficult to imagine that Deoxys- who was as wise as Uxie in a less 'in-you-face-' way- was one of the youngest legends, along with Mewtwo- who's artificial creation had only been recent. Apparently age didn't have everything to do with intelligence- Mew was a prime example.

"And the only time you showed yourself was when you beat Rayquaza out of the sky." Mewtwo added on, sounding amused. "Which was quite amusing to watch."

Rayquaza reared up his head like a snake, giving a hiss through parted fangs. As he glowered at his kin, tail twitching beside him, the serpent of the sky looked like he was ready to start ripping off limbs any moment. His fearsome display was ruined, however, as Lugia walked past, pushing him over with one wing with such force that he knocked into the table, causing Manaphy- who had been rolling around a water bottle for entertainment- to squeal.

"What was that for?!" The emerald legend snarled, pulling himself back up, claw going to rub the spot where his four-horned head had slammed into the table. Spotting a silver blur coming his way, the dragon ducked as a spined, feathered tail snapped overhead, missing him by inches. "Stop trying to hit me!"

"Then stop..." The dragon of the sea ruffled her feathers, making her look twice her usual size. Her navy-green eyes narrowed into slits, causing the other legend to cower back ever so slightly. "... being a violent idiot!" As the two dragons exchanged growls, Ho-oh chuckled, moving his gaze away from the mirror he had been observing and to his counterpart.

"You know, if you weren't so busy beating up Rayquaza..." The phoenix started, gesturing to the other side of the room with one magnificent wing. "You might have noticed that Moltres put something on fire again and Zapdos is trying to kill him." The legendary of the sun shook his head and snickered again as the silver dragon cursed and sped towards the conflict, nearly knocking Rayquaza, Giratina and Deoxys over with her broad wings."Heh, she never could control her trio... Suicune, Raikou and Entei are decent compared to those crazy chickens."

Before Mesprit could comment, one of the doors opened and Haku walked in, coffee in one hand and newspaper in the other. "Is everyone back yet?" The Gallade asked, voice hurried and slightly out of breath. "I just ran into Darkrai and Cresselia, so I figured that was everyone."

The Being of Emotion shook her head, locks of fur shifting at the movement. "Nope. Azelf and Mew have yet to show up. Which is odd, considering they know that Groudon'll eat their portion of dinner if they don't hurry." Said legend of the earth was in the middle of an arm wrestling match with Palkia, who was loosing. Dialga and Kyogre were watching from the other side of the room, equal expressions of exasperation strewn on their faces.

"Well, I'm sure they're fine." The psychic type replied, as he made his way to the table and sat down. "Besides, I sent Rade after them." He paused, opened his newspaper and gave a sigh. "Here she is, now." Before the pink and pale blue sprite could ask how he knew, Deoxys jumped away from the doors as they exploded open, and the Roserade burst in, face even more murderous than Giratina and Rayquaza's had been.

"Take this." The grass type dumped an unconscious Mew and Azelf in Deoxys' arms, who's black eyes looked bewildered. "Where the hell is Wes? WES? WES GET YOUR SUGAR HIGH, FLUFFY-TAILED REAR DOWN HERE!" There came a long period of silence, before a cheery pink and white face appeared from the same door she had just come through. Unaware of the danger he was in, the normal type waved one paw, usual oblivious grin perched on his face.

"Yep? What's up, Rade?"

"YOU!" She started, snapping one red rose to point at the leader of the Guild. "_Told _me that the Gastrodon herds don't move back into the caves until late autumn!" Rade placed her opposite paw on her hip and glared, narrow-eyed, at him, and those that had known the Roserade for a long time knew this was the pose she took on when she was a breath away from launching Shadow Balls.

"Oh, well, yes. Why? Was there a problem?" He asked innocently, wide, light ocean green eyes blinking twice.

"A problem? A _PROBLEM_, you ask?" She growled through gritted teeth, shoulders shaking with barely suppressed rage. "Besides the fact that relatively _high-leveled_ Pokemon in _large _numbers were in one of the areas meant for _beginners_? Besides the fact that someone could have really gotten _hurt _if they went there expecting Shellder and Corsola?" She flung her arms into the air like she was ready to preach the meaning to life, the universe and everything. "Besides the fact that I _was nearly eaten **three **times like a freakin' **Caesar salad**_?! NO, EVERYTHING WAS JUST _SWELL_!"

There came a long silence; then:

"That's... great then?"

The Team Raider scout gave a noise that sounded like a drowning, suffering animal, roses going to clasp the sides of her head. "No... not great... at all..." She muttered, falling to her knees like she was trying to pray to the heavens to help her fight against a world of idiocy. Her response was surprisingly passive, as she would normally cuff someone over the head for his stupid mix ups at the least; hours of running through caves and dodging hungry herbivores had drained her of any excessive violence. "... just... tell Hige to secure Beach Cave and see what's up... please..."

Wes, grinning happily as if he knew that he had escaped a dire situation pranced off, leaving Rade to stagger to her feet and stalk to the spot next to Haku, who looked her over for injuries with a quick glance before asking her exactly what had occurred. Deoxys had deposited both Mew and Azelf onto the table, and Latias had taken to poking the pink furred legendary of children with the curiosity of a scientist prodding a new specimen.

"Heheh, I can't wait 'til Mew wakes up." Raikou grinned goofily, "I can't believe he messed up already."

Suicune gave a deep sigh, laying her head on her crossed front paws. "And yet you manage to forget the fact that you nearly killed the person we were supposed to be protecting several times..." The thunder tiger rolled onto his purple clouded back and flopped his head to look at his crystal-headed lupine counterpart, immature grin still plastered on his face.

"But you can't deny the fact that we still got paid." The legendary of thunder said, voice smug. Entei lazily nodded in agreement. "Is he up yet?"

As if on cue, there came a startled gasp, followed by an explanation of "Oh dear Arceus!" before a certain pink feline darted to a hasty and uncertain hover. Latias drew back in surprise, while Shaymin chuckled at the legendary of children's terrified blue-green eyes.

"Calm down, dude." The hedgehog replied, rolling her emerald eyes. "Luckily for you, you're not about to be devoured by slugs any time soon." Seeming to finally realize this, the cat relaxed, shoulders slumping and paws going to his chest.

"Good... I never knew those Gastrodon could be so nasty..." Mew muttered, trembling slightly. His tail went to his paws, and he wrung it like a nervous person would with their hands. "I mean... I've never just been attacked for no reason before... it's not fun..." His ears snapped up in alarm and realization, and he started to look around wildly. "How about Azelf? She got slammed into a wall and wouldn't wake-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Meanwhile, the Being of Will had also come to again, and had pulled herself to a clumsy sitting position. "Ugh... my head feels like the day after Mardi Gras all over again... I haven't been drinking 'monster' all night again, have I-" Before she could finish her dreary sentence, she was tackled to the table by Mew, who had started wailing all over again.

"You're alive!" As she pushed him away from her, the cat sat back, looking upset. "You weren't responding so I thought you were dead but breathing- so I guess it would be comatose- so I kept poking you and then Rade kept telling me to stop and then she _punched _me-" The small legendary shot an accusing look to said Roserade, who only shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "-and then I ran into a wall when the Gastrodon attacked again and then I don't remember what happened." While most mortals- and even most of the legendaries- would have keeled over in a faint from talking so long without a breath, Mew seemed like he could have gone on for another hour or so.

"... right..." Azelf started, voice low and slow. "... and why was Rade there...?"

"She saved us." Mew responded, sounding happy- of course, Mew was almost always happy. "When it looked like we were gonna be slug chow she came and beat them up."

"Saved us... you say..." The Being of Will turned her narrowed gold eyes to meet a pair of maroon, irked. "Why?"

The grass type shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "Believe me, if my leader hadn't ordered it, I probably wouldn't have." Her voice was nonchalant, and she ignored the stern glance that said Gallade shot her way. "It's really not _my _problem if you get devoured by giant slugs. You're not exactly important anymore, are you?"

Azelf's hackles raised, and the small sprite rose to a tense hovered, paws clenched. "Not important, you say? How dare you!" The blue ex-legendary growled lowly, "If I had my powers, I would have stripped you of all mobility!" Leaning back in her seat, a smug looked flickered over Rade's masked face. One rose went up in the air to wave coolly, like she was dismissing an underling.

"But you don't, do you? Which is why..." Maroon eyes narrowed, "... you shouldn't act like you're still immortal, now should you? In a situation like that, why didn't you run?" In the background, Haku and Mew were shooting desperate glances at each other, obviously predicting doom. In fact, besides Manaphy- who was too busy trying to put a puzzle together with his flippers- and Giratina -who was reading her book with a vengeance- every one else in the room had taken to watching the argument for entertainment.

"Run?!" Azelf barked, causing half of the room to flinch. "What do you take me for? I don't _run _from anything! I have pride, unlike mortals like you with your puny lifespan!"

"Yet _this _puny mortal with a puny lifespan saved _your _hide, did she not?" Rade replied, smirking.

"I never asked you to!" The Being of Will snapped back, fangs flashing. "I'd rather be killed than saved by the likes of you! I'm ashamed to know that I granted will to idiotic cowards like you!" Mew gave a pitiful mew, cowering down to hide behind Shaymin, who's grin betrayed the fact that she was enjoying this immensely. She had always loved soap opera conflict.

"I'll remember that then." The Roserade retorted, and the sprite gave a snarl of frustration before turning her back to her. A tense silence even worst than usual settled over the room, causing everyone to shift uncomfortably- making what was usually a jolly, social place feel like a funeral.

"So..." Darkrai started, holding up a deck of cards in an attempt to soothe the awkward atmosphere. "Blackjack, anyone?"

* * *

Regigigas sighed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to make some sense out of the runes inscribed into the white marble. He had been doing so for about two hours, as the sense of impending doom kept him from getting back to sleep. It had to be an ominous feeling for a being like Regiggias- who enjoyed napping more than anything else, mainly for the fact that being a giant statue really knocked out all of the other daily pleasantries- to be kept up because of it, and the giant knew that any moment something was going to happen that would cause pain.

"Regigigas!"

There it went, shrill call and all. He could just imagine that the great Goddess was prancing back and forth with the irritating clacking of her golden hooves against the marble floor. Gah, it had been thousands of quiet years since he had been forced to take on the divine being's company, and he could say that he didn't miss the constant tapping on stone. Nor had he missed her violent nature.

"Yes you _majesty_." He replied snidely, making as much as a hurried pace as a giant statue could to the main room of the Hall. Despite the fact that it had been a while since he had had to walk down its tall, narrow passages- who on earth was an idiot enough to make them so slender considering the titan portion of the legendaries- he knew exactly where the white-furred legend would be. Habits were hard to break, after all.

No sooner had he stepped into the architectural phenomenon that was the Hall of Origin's center room than the long-legged, brilliant legendary of creation turn to him, brow furrowed (There's no Santa Claus?) and green eyes narrowed.

"Thousands of people died this morning."

Regigigas gave a scoff, obviously irked. "Well. That's great. No 'hello, Regigigas, did you sleep well'? No, 'good morning'? Let's just start with something to ruin the rest of my day, shall we?"

Arceus shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly, I could care less about social nothings. They're just a waste of time. I'd rather break your face with a Judgment than take part in idle chitchat."

There came a long pause.

"You don't get invited to a lot of parties, do you?"

The goddess shook off the question with a quick shifting of her black and white tail, before turning to the same pedestal of stone that she had used to warp her creations away from her. "Alright, since you're obviously not in the mood for pain, suffering and death, I'll talk to you about something else."

"How nice of you."

"Shut up or I'll kill you." She said, voice as sweet as artificial sweetener. Regigigas gave a low mew of 'yes ma'am' before shifting to attention again, and satisfied that his snide remarks were done, the goddess continued. "As I have told you, the rest of my creations have been, well... disabled for the time being, which is the only reason I'm dealing with you." The titan flickered his black eyes, once again sarcastically complementing Arceus on her phenomenally sociable kindness. "They're in Treasure Town-"

"Wait, wait, wait, _Treasure _Town?" Regigigas interrupted, obviously surprised. "That place is just doomed to be hit by any type of war! It's like a freaking magnet for conflict!"

She sighed deeply, showing weariness. Then, turning briskly, she tensed, took a single leap, and landed on the stage in which she usually stood when addressing all of her creations. Only now Regigigas was there- and he was barely paying attention. A pang of loneliness struck her, but the Being of Creation shook it off. She'd never admit it, but she was starting to miss Mew's cheeriness.

"I know... I know..." The white legendary muttered, "But I had no choice. Besides, without humans to train them, the Pokemon of that region have become extremely resourceful." There came silence as the female paused, before she plunged forward again, landing roughly on her hooves with a loud clap. The titan cringed. "They should be fine. Giratina is there, so..." She shook her head roughly, fur flying at the movement. "Bah... anyway... I know that Giratina is searching for a way to end the curse..."

She trailed off, and he knew instantly that there was a problem.

"There is a way, right?" He pressed.

"... I'm not sure." Arceus finally admitted, sounding ashamed. Her ears drew back, and she hung her head. "I honestly don't know. There's only one way that _might _work, and that..." She sighed, "That would be a long-shot. I doubt it could even work in this case, considering the maturity of my underlings..." She connected her front hoof to the ground sharply, giving a small cry of frustration. "For the love of Chaos and Cosmos, this is driving me insane. There is no way that only two legendaries can keep up with the duties of the world."

Regigigas flashed his black eyes as she started to pace, obviously annoyed. "Arceus-"

"We still need to fix the tides... or Mossdeep is going to be the next Atlantis... not to mention the fact that Snowpoint City is expecting its annual snowstorm..." If the Goddess had had arms, she would have attempted to strangle the air to show how frustrated she was. "Keeping the sun balanced is difficult enough, more lakes need to be purified, spring is just around the corner at one side of the world, there are a number of festivals coming up that we need to take part in. It'll probably be only a few weeks before some idiotic group of humans tries to take over the world... And don't get me started about how awful it is taking care of the dimensi-"

"Arceus! Shut _up_!" The titan finally managed to get in, waving his hands in the air to cease her rambling. "When was the last time you slept? You look like you're about to have a mental breakdown!" The white being stopped her pacing, turned her head to stare him down, and then replied:

"Already had one when I realized my coffee machine was still broken." She stated matter-of-factly, sounding like she just didn't care anymore. "So it would be the second time today if I did." If Regigigas' eyes had the ability to, one of his black optics would have twitched. Instead, he flashed a pattern of something akin to worry- if the Goddess completely lost her mind, who knew what would transpire- before folding his arms as best as he could.

"If you don't cool it, you're going to find yourself locked in a padded cell, I hope you know." He replied, sounding just as dour. "So shut up for a second, take a few deep breaths, and then tell me what I have to do today." An irritated look crossed her face for being told to shut up for the second time in less than a minute, before the Being of Creation closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then finally spoke again.

"I need you to take care of the tides for me..." Arceus murmured, sounding exhausted. "That's a job that Kyogre or Lugia and Cresselia usually take care of, so it'll take a lot of energy." The golden-hooved legendary flickered her ears in his direction, eyes locked on the ground. "If we're lucky, there may even be enough time for us to drop by and see how the others are doing. But that's unlikely." She took a moment to pause, "In that case, I'm not sure what I should tell them. There's honestly nothing I can do to help them and it frustrates me to no end."

"Worry about that later." Regigigas offered, "You'll only get stressed out if you think about the future."

"Says the one that sleeps all day, and sees only sleeping in his future." She muttered in reply, "But very well, you take care of the tides, and I'll make sure that the dimension stays firmly in place." The long-legged legendary of creation carefully made her way to the pedestal, "Honestly, I don't know what I'd do if I was alone." Regigigas flickered his eyes in surprise, not sure if he had heard correctly.

Of course, before he could ask, a golden paw slammed against the marble floor with a loud clack, causing him to cringe, once again. He honestly wished that the Hall of Origin had carpets. It wouldn't look as nice, but it would have helped with the irritating, blood pressure rising mess that was stone flooring. "Get to work! When you're done, we still need to figure out how to handle spring!" She barked, and the thought was lost.

"Got it, got it..."

* * *

_So, yep. I'm... going to go and... write my report now -shifty eyes- SU out!_


End file.
